Safe in your arms
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Remus is a danzel in distress and his knight in shinning armor happends to ride a motorcycle. So when Sirius saves him, and makes him stay at the manor, what on earth will happen? Will they ever be more then just friends? R/S, bit Reg/Sev. R&R please.
1. Stolen books and unexpected visits

**Safe in your arms**

**S**tolen books and unexpected visits

**So, this idea is overused, I know! Remus has trouble at home, and Sirius is the knight in shinning armor, coming to rescue him on his motorsicle. But, stick with me, and read the chapters, then you'll see maybe this isn't overused after all... maybe it's even refreshing and new ;) Hope you like! **

**I disclaim everything. Except the name of Sirius' motorbike ( The Black Bitch)**

Sirius sighed and looked up from his book. Not that it was _his_, really. It was Remus'. He had taken the book from the younger boy a couple of weeks ago, when he had refused to give Sirius the much needed attention. And all because he rather _read a book_ then give up his precious time to spend wasted hours with Sirius. How could he? Well he couldn't, after Sirius had kidnapped his book and refused to give it back, or share its whereabouts. Ah, sweet teenage-delinquency.

Sirius peered around his bedroom, and his eyes fell on the drawer, where a small mobile phone lay. He wasn't allowed to have one, but didn't really care. Lots of muggle-borns at Hogwarts had one, and he found it very easy when he wanted to talk to Remus during the holidays. When he was sure his mother wasn't near his bedroom, he'd call Remus and they'd talk. He had expected it to be the same this time. And Remus had promised to call him as soon as he got home. The call never came. Sirius didn't want to disturb him, so he hadn't called himself. He wrote letter after letter though. But there was no answer. 

Sirius got out of his comfortable chair and took his mobile. He'd waited long enough, and what if there was something wrong with Moony? 

When a voice answered, it wasn't at all like Sirius remembered the voice of Remus' mother. Of course, it had happened in the past that Remus' mother or father would answer the phone. But the woman on the other side of the line didn't sound like Remus' mother. Yet she _had_ to be. Who else would be in Remus' house?

"Lupins here. Who is this?" The woman asked rather rude.

"Hi miss Lupin, it's Sirius…" began Sirius, but the woman cut him off.

"I'm not miss Lupin, I'm Richard's sister, Linda. Richard and Emily went to France." She snapped, as if mad because of Sirius' unawareness.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could talk to Remus?" He said hastily, before she could interrupt again.

There was a pause.

"Who are you again?" She asked with an air of impatience.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said.

An other pause. Then the woman's voice called out: "Remus! REMUS! Where're you at?"

Sirius could hear Remus' distant voice say: "I was cleaning the kitchen aunt, like you told me to."

Sirius frowned and listened to the conversation.

"Has Sam been fed?" Yelled the aunt.

"Yes, Derek put him in bed about a…" began Remus.

"Derek? You made Derek do YOUR chores, Remus?" She asked maliciously.

"No, no," stuttered Remus. "He offered to do it himself and…"

"Come here! And don't give Derek your chores again!" She snapped. "You have five minutes, and I give you twenty to clean the kitchen!" 

Sirius heard loud footsteps, nothing, and then Remus' soft voice, saying: "Remus Lupin, who am I talking to please?"

"Remmi, it's me," Sirius said, lying down on his bed. "What the hell is going on over there? Have you joined the army or something?"

"Oh, that…" Remus seemed to hesitate. "It's not as bad as it seems… just my aunt… she's here and brought her kids, and well… not that bad…" Remus stammered.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and stared outside. It was a dreary autumn day. He'd hidden the Black Bitch far away on the premises. Today would be a great day to take her for a ride.

"Remus, what's going on? Why haven't you called me?" Sirius asked.

"I've just been… busy, that's all…" Remus bit his lip on the other side of the line.

The reason why he hadn't called was because he wasn't allowed to. And because he'd been afraid that if he'd called, he would've told Sirius what happened in his place, now that his parents were in France. That would surely cause trouble.

"Too busy to give me attention? Hmm, sounds familiar," Remus chuckled. After all, he _was_ happy to hear Sirius' voice. It made his problems seem so small and insignificant. "How's your aunt?"

"Muggle-ish. Not that muggles are bad… just… she _is_," said Remus, he checked to make sure he was alone in the room. "The only nice one is Sam, and that's no surprise. He just turned one last week."

It was Sirius' time to laugh. Then he remembered the conversation he had overheard between Remus and his aunt.

"And what? They just use you as house-elf or something?" He asked, getting a bit angry at Remus' aunt.

"It's not…" began Remus.

"That bad?" Asked Sirius. "Yeah, you told me that already. But why do you put up with it? Even though '_it's not that bad_'." Sirius mimicked his words and drowned them with sarcasm.

Remus sighed deeply.

"Like I have a choice? My mum and dad won't be back 'till the end of the holidays. And I can't just run away from home, can I?"

Sirius was about to retort when Remus' aunt yelled: "REMUS! I GAVE YOU FIVE MINUTES! GET OFF THE PHONE!" There was a sound of skin connecting with yaw, and Remus gave a yelp of pain.

'The bitch is hitting Remus!' Sirius stared perplex at the phone. There was nothing but a vague beeping noise.

Remus dipped the cloth in the soapy water, and continued scrubbing the floor. His cheek felt like it was on fire. His aunt had been quite malicious this time. Not one but _five_ punches had he gotten for his four-minutes-conversation with Sirius, of which his aunt had claimed it had lasted ten. He just hoped Sirius wasn't suspicious. He didn't want Sirius to worry. Remus thought about how nice school had been, and how damn rotten the vacation was. He had just been thinking how good it had been to hear Sirius' voice again, when the door opened. Looking up, he hoped it wouldn't be his aunt. _O no_. This was _worse_.

"Well hello Remmi. Playing Cinderella again?"

It was Derek. Honestly, Remus preferred his aunt over Derek.

"Can you just go? Or you'll get the floor dirty again." Remus said, and continued cleaning.

Derek walked to where Remus was sitting on his knees. There were some ugly spots that were caused by his aunt's cigarettes, and they wouldn't go away. He didn't look up, and pretended not to know that Derek was even in the same room as he was. Remus shifted so he wouldn't have to see him, and dipped his cloth in the yellow bucket. He could hear Derek move, and only seconds later he pressed his body against Remus' and whispered: "don't worry, I won't."

Remus pushed hard against Derek's chest and he fell backwards. He scrambled up, grinned and left the kitchen again. Remus felt a strong urge to start crying, but he knew that if the kitchen wouldn't be clean in five minutes, his aunt would completely explode.

Sirius took another scarf from his closet and walked to the door. The hallway was mother-free, so he dashed over to the staircase. He could see light coming from the living room, and Regulus was apparently talking to his mother. She had always liked him best.

'The perfect Slytherin.' Thinking about his brother, Sirius snuck out the backdoor, into the yard.

It would take him exactly seven minutes to reach the Black Bitch. Three if he ran all the way. But if he did, he'd be all sweaty and exhausted, and he wanted to look good for Remus. He didn't want to be a mess, and smelly and tired. So he walked, as fast as he could. By the time he mounted his motorbike, five minutes had passed, and Sirius smelled fine. He steered the bike into the evening and enjoyed the cool breeze, wondering what Remus was doing.

Remus sighed deeply and put the bucket under the sink. The kitchen was clean. Finally. He felt as if he'd been on the floor for several hours. Which could be true. He couldn't quite tell. He didn't know what time it had been when he had started, or how late it was now. Oh well. He got up. He hadn't seen his aunt in a while, but he could make out her quite plump form, walking around in the garden. Derek was in one of the chairs, talking to his mother. Sam, the handsome baby-boy, was in his crib. Remus vaguely wondered if he'd be allowed to go outside now. Then he realised he was tired, really. He yawned, and was about to go upstairs, when his aunt came in.

"Ah," she barked. "I see you're done cleaning? It was about time!"

Remus nodded. His aunt was about to speak again, when they heard a great roar, coming from outside. His aunt's eyes widened, and Derek came in, holding Sam.

"What's that mum," he asked, as the roaring continued. "Who's making that noise?"

Sam started sniffling, and Remus took him from Derek quickly. He preferred to be held by Remus. He was gentler, in a way.

"I have no idea," his aunt said, making her way to the front door. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Remus and Derek followed her. Honestly, Remus had an idea of what might be making the awful racket. But maybe he was wrong. And if he _wasn't_, he'd like to see this. His aunt opened the door, at the exact time that the noise stopped. She stepped onto the front lawn, to see what was going on. Derek and Remus followed, only to find aunt Linda staring at something in the distance. Remus peered off into the dark. There was definitely something out there, but because of the lack of light, he couldn't see what it was. He decided to just guess.

"Sirius?" He questioned.

His aunt glared furiously at him. Derek looked confused.

"Remmi!" Came Sirius' warm voice. "Good," he stalked closer, so they could now all see his lovely features. "I was afraid I'd gotten the wrong house." 

"What..." Remus began, but he couldn't finish, he was simply dumbstruck.

Sirius came even closer, grinning mischievously. Derek was about to say something when Sirius lovingly wrapped an arm around Remus' hip, kissed his cheek and said, sounding cheery and hoarse as always: "you missed me?"

Remus blushed a deep crimson and Sam made a giggling noise.

"Merlin," Sirius went on, noticing him for the first time. "He isn't yours, right. I'm the one that's supposed to de-virgin you, not some _girl_."

His grin widened as Remus blushed some more. Derek's mouth opened even more, trying to find a sassy remark, and Linda frowned not knowing what to say just _yet_.

"I told you about Sam on the phone," Remus said, smiling. He swayed her in his arms. "He's my nephew."

"Good," Sirius said. "I'd hate to think that you were cheating on me," he then focussed on Derek and his aunt. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Sweets?"

"This is my aunt, Linda," Remus made a half-pointing gesture. "And my other nephew, Derek."

Sirius tried his best to smile, and held out a hand. Linda eyed it suspiciously and said: "and you are?"

"Oh," Sirius' smile turned into a bitter one. "We talked on the phone. I'm Sirius Black."

"And what are you to Remus?" She asked.

Remus opened his mouth to answer, knowing he'd do his best to shock his aunt in any way possible. Sirius, knowing Remus would prevent him from shocking his aunt in any way possible, quickly covered his mouth with his hand, said: "his boyfriend," grinned wickedly and continued: "so, you're supposed to show me around Love. Why aren't we moving?" And waltzed towards the house, leaving two dumbfounded muggles, and a wizard who _could've known_ with a baby.

Remus looked back for a minute, still not knowing how Sirius actually got here, but then decided to just follow him, before he made a mess of things.

**This was chapter one! Hope you're really curious to read the rest ;) Review if you liked it, if you didn't, read the next chapters, maybe you'll change your mind! **


	2. Possessive Padfoot protects his property

**P**ossessive Padfoot protects his property

**Yeah! It's chapter two/cheers/ **

Remus looked at Sirius as he let a finger slide over Remus' wardrobe. He was wearing his leather jacket, and the weird gloves without the fingertips. They had put Sam back in his crib and made their way up to Remus' bedroom. They hadn't said a word, and Sirius had just been observing everything about Remus' room. From the bookcase that held as much muggle, as wizard books, to the nightstand with the Marauders' group-picture. Then his look had glided over to the wall, fixing on the calendar that held the moon's sickles and special things like birthdays, anniversaries (when did I first meet Sirius, James, Peter? Stuff like that.) and special events like Christmas, Friday the thirteenth, or book-happenings (special lectures from famous authors, premieres of books he really wanted to read.) He was now staring at the pictures on Remus' wardrobe. A picture of him with Prongs. Remus, naturally graced with a book in his lap, James with his arm around Remus' shoulder, smiling wickedly. Sirius felt a pang of jealousy, and his look wandered to the next photo, one of Remus and his parents in France, in front of the Eiffel tower. He grinned happily when he saw the next frame, one that held two pictures, both of him and Remus. The first one was a coloured one that Prongs had taken, Sirius remembered that. It had been full moon, and Remus was _dead_. They'd brought him up to the dorm, him not being able to move even a bit without overdoing his sore limbs and falling apart. Remus and Sirius, both sharing the connection of being wild canines, were even closer during full moons, and Sirius had been the one to undress Remus slowly, not wanting to hurt him, and putting him in the softest pyjama's he could find. (Which were a pair of his own, since Remus' were all worn out.) It had been Sirius that had tried to mend his wounds, as best as he could. And eventually, it had been Sirius' arms in which Remus had fallen asleep, too tired, too hurt to be alone. Sirius had held him close until he'd finally dozed off. James had taken the picture, as soon as Sirius too, had fallen asleep.

The other one was a black and white one. Sirius had lazily planted a kiss on Remus' cheeks, and James had photographed it.

Sirius turned around, leaning against the wardrobe and looking at Remus.

"So, Remmi, are you going to tell me what's going on in here, or just pretend like your aunt didn't make you hang up the phone so she could beat you?"

Remus took a deep intake of air, he knew this would've happened. He had hoped Sirius wouldn't have noticed the sudden... not-goodbye on the phone earlier. Though he should have known it wouldn't go past Sirius. He was too attentive and clever for that. Sirius came closer and looked at Remus' yaw. He had noticed it being rather... fatter, and redder.

"She was just pissed, you can't bla-..." Remus began.

"Did she do this before?" Sirius interrupted.

He took Remus' chin in his hand, and turned it, so he could look at the spot. It was a bit blue, with green-ish spots in it.

"Sirius, it really isn't..."

"You're dodging the question," Sirius turned Remus' head so he could look into his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

Remus looked away, he didn't want to see Sirius' piercing eyes right now. He'd tell Sirius, of course he would. But he wanted to do it on his own terms. He didn't need Sirius to just... see it all in his eyes.

"Yes, okay," he sighed. "She hit me before. She's not the wizard-lover kind of person," his eyes wandered over to Sirius, but when he saw that Sirius was still looking, he looked away again. "It'll... be okay, it's just four more weeks and-..."

"You're right, it will be okay," Sirius said, turning around, opening a drawer and firmly started taking out clothes. Remus frowned, too surprised to tell him to stop. "You're coming with me."

"Sirius, I can't be a burden to you, just..." Sirius glanced at him.

"Indeed, you can't be a burden to me. Whatever you do, you'll never be a burden. So, you're coming with me," Sirius continued making a thorough mess of the drawers. "Jeez Moony, nice undies you have here," he took out a black, silky boxer and started waving it around. "Any chance at you showing that for me once?" He winked.

Remus started blushing, and took them away from him. (Yet it felt good to have Sirius here. To have him teasing and smiling and making things better. It gave Remus the opportunity to just… forget about all the rest.)

"Let me do that," he pushed Sirius towards the bed. "Sit."

Sirius grinned and flopped down, while Remus started searching his drawers for clothes and stuff.

"Then you finally get me into your bed, and you won't even join me?" Sirius prodded Remus' calves with his foot. "Pff. Tease."

Remus was just about to retort, when the door opened. It was Derek. He looked from Remus, to Sirius, and back to Remus. Sirius frowned. How rude was this? Seriously, Richard was a nice man, but his relatives... tss.

"Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Derek snarled.

"Actually," Sirius said, smiling wickedly. "We haven't seen each other in a while, and we were just about to have hot reuniting-sex, so you should really leave."

Derek raised an eyebrow and Remus dropped to his knees to get something from the bottom drawer. All he wanted was for Derek to leave. He was ruining a fine Remus-Sirius moment here. But no. Remus wouldn't let him.

"Oh, and then I'm the tease?" Remus retorted.

Sirius' grin grew.

"Well..." Derek said clearly. "Anyways, my mum wants to talk to you. She's not really happy about the... unexpected guest."

"It's not even her house." Sirius reasoned.

Remus got up, not wanting it to get out of hand.

"That doesn't give you the right to invade it," Derek said. "And you should really stop bragging about all the crap between you and Remus," he added, heading for the door. "Cause even if you really were a couple, he's been awfully unfaithful to you." Derek grinned at Remus and left.

Sirius' eyes fixed on Remus immediately. Normally, he wouldn't care about anything that guy said, but Remus had tensed up as soon as Derek had entered the room, so something was going on. He just couldn't be sure what it was.

"Remus, what's he talking about?" Sirius said, in his straight-to-the-point tone, that sounded business-like, but also caring and compassionate.

"It's…" Remus took out a pair of socks. "It's nothing really… he's just… messing with you." He was being really inarticulate.

"I don't believe you," Sirius got off the bed, and knelt down next to him. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing Sirius… he… nothing." Remus avoided Sirius' eyes. Sirius did not need to know he was _this_ close (he mentally pressed his thumb and index finger together!) to crying. Sirius, wise and clever as he was, tilted Remus' chin up with his finger, and turned his head.

"Somehow I've got the feeling that this goes beyond an aunt that hits you," he whispered. "Remus, if the guy is hurting you, in any way, I want you to tell me. I'm your friend, you must confide in me. I'm here to help you, not to kick you while you're down."

"He just…" Remus started, stopped, inhaled, tried again, stopped and started sobbing. Sirius wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close against his chest.

"Shh," he whispered. "It's okay Sweetheart, it's okay," he kissed the top of Remus' head. "Just tell me. I'm here, it's going to be okay."

"He made me…" Remus sobbed. "And … but I didn't want… and he just…" More sobs.

"Remus," Sirius tried to keep his voice calm. "Did he force you to have sex with him?"

"Please, just let it be…" He couldn't say it. It was nasty and wrong and he didn't want to think of it. He just wanted to forget it and move on and go away, and come back when his parents were home, and then never see Derek or his aunt again. Ever.

"Remus? Did the bastard…" before he could finish his sentence Remus nodded.

Remus continued sobbing, and Sirius kissed his head again, holding him closer against his body.

"It's okay Sweets," he continued calling Remus all sorts of things. He whispered sweet words in his ear. Made promises he would keep. And eventually after half an hour of sweet whispers, and when Remus' sobs had subsided, he said: "come on, let's get your things. We'll go down, I'll hit the bastard, and we'll leave."

"Sirius you don't have to…" Remus began, whipping his tears away.

"He hurt you. If you think I'll just let him get away with that, you're mistaken. He can't mess with you. You're _mine_. My friend, not his. He needs to keep his filthy hands off of you. And I'll make sure he'll think things through, next time he feels like using your mouth or any other body-parts for his own pleasantries, the asshole." If it had been anyone else saying these things, Remus would've started crying again, or he would've gotten mad for the person being so possessive about him. But not with Sirius. This was just the way Sirius was. And Remus didn't quite mind being Sirius'.

They got up, and continued gathering Remus' stuff. Sirius made Remus laugh, and then they headed out the room, one hand firmly wrapped around Remus' waist, carrying the bag with the other. 

When they entered the hallway, they heard voices coming from the kitchen. Sirius put Remus' bag down, and headed for the noises. Derek and Linda were by the kitchen table, talking quietly, and sipping tea. They both looked up when they heard someone enter the room. Derek's eyes were glittering angrily at the sight of Sirius' arm around Remus' waist, and Linda just looked furious at the idea of anyone staying in the house.

"Ah, you're leaving, I assume?" She said.

"Actually, _we_'re leaving," Sirius corrected her. "But I'd first like a word with your son about Remus, if that's possible."

Linda frowned, confused.

"Remus can't leave," she said. "His parents didn't say anything about him leaving, he can't…"

"I'm sure his parents didn't expect you to mistreat Remus either, but hey, here we are," he gestured at Derek to stand up. "Now, about that word…"

Derek got up, frowning, and secretly nearly wetting his paints, but he tried to remain brave. He coughed once, and stood right in front of Sirius.

"Just so you know: he wanted it."

Remus took hold of Sirius' hand.

"Oh really? Did he literally say: Derek, I want to suck you off? Or: Derek I want you to fuck me? I don't think so."

Derek said nothing.

"It's simple really. If you ever touch Remus, or even come near him again, I kill you." Sirius wasn't done yet, but he paused for effect, knowing Derek wouldn't expect to be hit, after a pause of breath. During that pause, Derek was stupid enough to actually _talk_.

"You're just pissed because I got his pretty pink mouth before you did."

There was a whole, long second wherein Sirius started blushing with anger, and his eyes shot fire. Then his hand connected hard with Derek's yaw, and before anyone could blink Sirius was kicking Derek repeatedly.

"What I want him to do to me with his mouth is none of your business!" He yelled. "You son of a bitch!"

Linda got up from her chair, Sirius bend over and kicked Derek in the face, one last time, and then he turned around, going back to Remus.

"You okay Sweets?" He asked softly, while Linda aided her son.

Remus nodded, and whispered: "let's go. I don't want to be here anymore."

Sirius put his arm around Remus again, and they walked to the hallway, where Remus' bag was still waiting for them. Sirius lifted it, opened the door and closed it as soon as both of them had stepped out into the cold night air.

"Sirius, I…" he felt as if he should say something. Anything really. Just something that would explain everything. But his throat tensed up, and he couldn't talk anymore.

"It's okay," Sirius said, before he turned around. "You don't need to explain. We can talk about this later, when we're a bit more comfortable."

He granted Remus with a smile and magiced up two pots, that, now that Remus had a closer look, appeared to be helmets.

"Sirius…" Remus began in a warning tone, not really trusting this. "How _did_ you get here?"

Sirius merely grinned wickedly.

**Oh... beware of the wickedly grinning Sirius Black Ö! Chapter three is coming up next, hope you enjoyed this one! I feel sorry for Remus and all, but really, I needed him to be harmed, otherwise it'd be a sucky plot  
:( Review Please! Will be ever grateful!**


	3. Together, whether you like it or not

**T****ogether, whether you like it or not**

**Chapter four/More cheering/**

"Come on, it wont bite."

Remus gave the black bike a cynical look. He didn't really believe the not-biting part. It surely _looked_ dangerous enough. Then he shook his head. Honestly, Sirius looked rather… nice, and… wicked and wrong. With his leather jacket, and leather gloves, that had no fingertips, sitting on the motorbike, all nonchalant-like. But Remus wasn't Sirius-ish. And he tended to be afraid of heights.

"What if I fall off?" Remus asked.

Sirius chuckled.

"Do you really think I'd let that happen?"

"No I didn't…" Protested Remus.

"Well then," Sirius patted the back seat. "Hop on."

Remus still looked doubting, but then, whilst biting his bottom lip, swung his leg over the Black Bitch, and sat down. His stomach made an airy jump and Remus shifted a bit uneasily. Sirius turned his head so he could look at Remus.

"_I_ won't bite either, Remmi. Unless you want me to," he winked, and his arm went around Remus' back, pulling him closer. "Come on, or you _will_ fall off."

At this comment Remus immediately shifted as close as possible, pressing against Sirius, forgetting all the rules of friendship he'd made up in his head. (A couple of rules he'd had to remind himself a lot of, recently: rule fifty-eight: _don't think about your best friends in any way that might be seen as more then just friendship._ Rule sixty-four: _don't think about touching your best friends anywhere_. Rule ninety-three: _never let your mind wander to anything remotely related to Sirius Black. Because that's just asking for trouble_.) 

"I will never let you go." Sirius whispered.

Remus draped his arms around Sirius, pressing closer, if possible. Sirius' grin widened and he placed a hand on Remus'. The other one was placed on the steer, guiding the bike into the air.

"Well, here we go!" And off they went.

And BLOODY HELL! It was scary! So frightening. And no matter how hard Remus tried to just _stop thinking_, it didn't go well. He was sure that he was nearly squeezing Sirius to death, but seriously, he couldn't be damned to care! Everything to make him feel at least a bit less scared. And okay, yes, there was a beautiful view. Nothing could quite exceed this world, dark and just… breathtaking. Though Remus could think of some things that would undoubtedly be more stunning. ('_Remus! No! Remember rule number forty-five: do not think about your best friends naked!'_ Besides the terrifying feeling that he'd fall off, now he also got to deal with a nasty blush spreading across his cheeks. _Great_.) He tensed up even more when Sirius started going faster, still steering with only one hand, the other one covering Remus', keeping his arms in check as they were wrapped around Sirius' body.

"It's 'kay Moony!" Sirius yelled, to reach above the roar of the engine. "Just enjoy this! I wouldn't let anything happen to you!"

Remus knew Sirius didn't want anything to happen to him. But really, what could he do when Remus bounced off into the great nothingness? Not much éh? Even if he _was_ exceedingly handsome. That did not give him the power to save Remus from the big bad nothingness that awaited them kilometres below, and came in the form of dimly lit houses and streets. But, then again, there wasn't much he could do about it now. They were already on their way. He couldn't just decide that _no, he didn't want to ride the bike_. It was too late. So there wasn't really anything he could do but try to relax. Just… focus on something else. And whilst doing so, Remus broke about every single rule of friendship he'd made up in his head.

"Moony?" The engine had stopped roaring, and everything was so _quiet_. Remus had closed his eyes _years_ ago, his hands were locked around Sirius' waist and he would _not_ let go. Never. And even though they were safe, somewhere in Sirius' backyard, Remus was still afraid. God damn it! He hated flying! No matter how much he liked holding Sirius ('No you don't!') it was just too bloody terrifying! "Moony? You 'kay?" 

Remus reluctantly opened one eye. Sirius had turned around, looking quite worried, and still holding his hand.

"Good Merlin," Remus released a deep breath. "I've never been so _happy_ to see the ground!"

Sirius grinned and got off, lending Remus a hand. Remus looked around, finding that they were in a rather large… forest?

"Erm… Sirius…" Sirius smiled and took his hand again. "Where are we?"

Sirius frowned a bit, as if finding Remus' question stupid. Which it _was_, really.

"In the backyard, where else?" Sirius pulled a bit at Remus' hand, signing him to follow, which he did, eyes wide and mouth ajar.

"_This_, is a backyard?" He stated, disbelieving every word Sirius said.

"Yeah. It came with the thing we call a house. You know, it's attached to the back of it, most of the time covered in grass. We sit there in the summer." Sirius' eyebrow rose. Remus was supposed to be smart. What had happened?

"But it's…" Remus was still looking around. It had trees in it. Like… trees. As in more then one tree. And really… it was… "Huge!"

Sirius started laughing, getting it. He stopped walking and Remus clumsily bumped into him. He stared curiously into the taller boy's eyes.

"It is rather big, I suppose." Sirius breathed.

Remus could feel the words against his skin. They were just too bloody close! His head wasn't getting oxygen. All evolved around Sirius. And with their noses almost touching, it was so hard not to stand on tiptoes and just…

"SIRIUS!" Remus snapped out of it when he heard the voice calling.

Sirius looked rather annoyed and turned around with a deep sigh, continuing towards the house.

"Are you in the garden? Mother told me to call for you! We're having dinner soon!" They reached the edge of the forest-like part of the backyard, stepping into a field of grass. There was indeed a house in the distance. _If that's a house_, Remus reasoned. It was more like a castle. An old, dark, mansion. Perfectly fitting the old, dark family. Probably a family-house, passed on from generation to generation. Whatever it was, it was enormous. Remus could now understand why the garden had to be so big. It'd be hardly fitting to have a small garden, when you had such a house.

"Yeah, yeah Reg!" Sirius answered his brother. "I heard you!" 

And all went quiet again. Sirius glanced back at Remus once, who was holding his hand, following him and staring about curiously. It made Sirius chuckle slightly, for he'd never seen such a look on Remus' face. Remus' eyes met his when he heard the slight chuckle, and he smiled at him, a smile that made Sirius' heart soar and made his stomach tingly. Though he was used to this, since he felt it every time Remus was near.

They soon reached the backdoor, and Remus looked at Sirius again. He wasn't sure if Sirius had even told his mother that he was bringing Remus with him. Or that she was even aware of the fact that Sirius had left the house. Sirius didn't say anything, but pushed the door open. They entered the rather big patio-salon-thing. Remus decided to call it that way, because he wasn't quite sure what else to call it. There were soft seats, plants, tables, and more plants. It looked nice, even though the tiles were black. They moved on, and entered the kitchen. Regulus was sitting in one of the wooden chairs, his hands wrapped around a book, fingers posed to mark his place. Cygnus, Sirius' oh-so-lovely mother, had her back turned to them, apparently making herself some tea. She didn't even need to turn to know Sirius had entered the room.

"Let me guess," she began. Her voice was chill, but colourful. Remus immediately heard that she was just like Sirius; they could both easily have one hundred emotions sound through their voice. "Whatever I ask you, you will chose to leave my questions unanswered and will pretend that I have no right to know what you just did. You will lie to me when I ask you about where you have been, and the attire you're wearing was _just for fun_. You will completely ignore the fact that I told you not to ride anything that you made yourself, for I am not capable of caring about you, and I just tell you that to annoy you senseless. Oh, and let's not forget," she turned around. "I am not the boss of you."

Remus was shocked by the lack of differences between mother and son. The speech he'd just heard, was not one Sirius himself wouldn't use on his children, quite the opposite actually. Their faces had the same soft structure, though Sirius' shoulders were stronger, where Cygnus' were just frail. The way her hand planted itself on her hip, was not unlike the way Sirius' did, and that twitch on her lips could easily be mistaken as Sirius' smile.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Seriously mother, I do not see the point of arguing with you anymore. You seem to know exactly what I'm going to say anyways." 

Regulus didn't even look up at Sirius or his mother, but just continued reading.

"Oh, well, that's another one I can add to the list," her pale fingers, remarkably like Sirius', were wrapped around her cup, and she nipped it once. Then her eyes fixed on Remus. He suddenly felt extremely unwelcome. "Who's that boy and what is he doing here?" She said, voice cold as ice.

Now, Remus might be brave, and totally Gryffindor-like, but he still wanted to hide behind Sirius.

"The boy is Remus Lupin," now Regulus did look up. A smile settled on his lips as he looked at Remus. "And he's staying here. No, I did not tell you this yet, yes you can be mad, no there's no way he's going back where he came from, yes I do love you very much and I do not want to upset you on purpose, but Remus is my friend and was in need of aide. We'll just see him as a damsel in distress, if that'll help the matter."

Remus' eyes widened, and Cygnus smiled.

"Apparently I'm not the only one that can read the other's reactions before they're actually out in the open." She simply said, before she could say something else though, Remus interrupted her.

Maybe not the smartest thing to do. We'll just call him brave, for now.

"A damsel in distress?" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief at Sirius.

"Yes. You were in need and I came to the rescue." He grinned. 

Cygnus looked at the bickering boys in front of her.

"You make it sound like Cinderella." Remus argued.

"You'd make a fine Cinderella." Sirius stated.

Remus squatted his head.

"Might I remind you, that I'm a guy. They do not make fine Cinderella's Sirius! And I think I honestly preferred it when you called me all sorts of sappy things." Remus frowned.

"Like that time I called you Moony-Love-Bum, and you totally went mental?" Sirius questioned innocent-like.

"Yes. Now I will have none of the girly names again. Or I will start tapping my food fiercely, and oh, beware of the fiercely-tapping Remus!" Remus warned.

"Fine," Sirius huffed. Regulus grinned, also finding the conversation quite amusing. "How about I call you… Bruno?" He looked pensively. "That's really manly." He looked pleased with himself.

Remus raised his eyes to the heavens and sighed deeply.

"Remind you why you're my friend again?"

"Oh Moony," Sirius squatted his sides. "You're my friend because you find me exceedingly handsome and totally want me!"

"No, I don't think that was it," Remus stared at him. "I think I should go to Prongs. He's nice to me. He's more handsome."

Sirius looked utterly shocked.

"You wouldn't dare!" He waved a warningly finger. "Prongs is so not better-looking then I am!" He gave a wave with his hand and Remus wondered what he was doing. "And now," Remus heard a click and cold metal against his arm. "You won't even be _able_ to leave me!" Remus looked down.

O. My. God.

"Sirius! What the fuck." Sirius grinned maliciously.

He'd cuffed their hands together. Literally. With actual _chains_.

"Merlin," Remus rolled his eyes. "This is kinky, even for you."

"Ha!" Exclaimed Sirius happily. "I knew you'd like it!" 

More rolling with the eyes, and then silence. Cygnus looked at them, rather interested.

"Remus Lupin?"

Remus raised his head at his name. Cygnus' look was softer, but not all friendly yet.

"Yes miss?" 

"Your name does sound familiar, but, wasn't there something wrong with the last one of them?" She questioned.

"He's a werewolf mum." Regulus filled in.

Remus restrained the urge to gasp. Cygnus was indeed the woman that would know this kind of thing. With all her connections, and all her wizarding friends. But he hadn't expected Regulus to know.

"Shush Regulus," Cygnus cooed. "We do not talk about those things. What did I tell you about that? It is not to be known. We respect people's privacy, and keep the secrets within this house."

Regulus nodded, and looked at his book.

"Sirius, how long do you expect me to keep the boy here?" She looked sternly at her son. 

Remus sensed the problem immediately, and he couldn't blame Cygnus.

"For the rest of the holidays mother." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Sirius, no…-" Remus started.

"Remus shush." Sirius cut him short, and looked at his mother.

"Do you realise that encloses a full moon?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I already have a plan for that," Sirius said. Remus frowned. He really thought this through then? "I will take that old tent, and we'll go to the forest, near that waterfall, no one ever comes there because it's too dark and scary and like a scene from a horror-movie. We'll stay there for three days, making sure you don't experience the moodiest part of Moony, and after the full moon, we'll come back."

Wauw. Remus looked at Sirius with admiration. He'd really thought it through.

"You want me to leave you alone with an almost full-grown werewolf?" Her voice was daring.

"Yes. If you don't, we'll just leave and stay somewhere else. I will ignore all your letters, and after the full moon you will have no way of checking if I'm still alive, after spending the night with the almost full-grown werewolf," he gave her a little smile. "And really, I do this at school all the time. I have a way of handling it. Besides, Remus wouldn't hurt me."

"I have no choice then?" She looked at Sirius. He smiled knowingly. "Fine, which chambers will the boy be occupying, so I can tell Kreacher to go prepare them."

Sirius raised the hand that was cuffed to Remus'.

"We're chained together, which one do you think he'll be occupying?" He grinned and sat down, Remus was of course forced to do the same.

Cygnus glanced at them, and strode off. Remus bit his bottom lip. Hopefully she wasn't too mad.

"You've pissed her off." Regulus stated, not looking up from his book.

"No I haven't," Sirius said with full confidence. "She's just gonna make sure I wont be able to put a silencing spell on my room, so she'll be able to hear us if we do something we're not allowed to." He winked at Remus and a nasty blush spread itself on his face.

Regulus sighed.

**I'm sorry for all of you who hoped Cygnus would be a bitch. I made her nice. Seriously, it was stronger than me'self :) Review! I wanna know what you guys thought! Hope you enjoyed, anyways :) It was nice writing this chapter, with the danzel in distress thing :D Review!**


	4. Showers are safetyhazards

**S**howers are safety-hazards

**Chapter four ö!**

"Now, Remus," Sirius said. His voice had turned caring-and-comfortable. They were going to have the talk. They'd finished dinner, and had then unpacked Remus' bags. Seriously, Sirius' room was huge. And beautiful. "Sit down, let's talk."

Sirius had uncuffed them, against his will, when Remus had needed the bathroom. He'd ranted and called Sirius a perv, and Sirius had finally given in. He was now sitting on Sirius' bed, huge like the rest of the room. There were lots of pictures of the Marauders, and Remus had secretly counted them, only to conclude that there were the most pictures of him. 

Remus glanced at Sirius once, then stared down at his hands, while Sirius studied him from across the room. Admitted, Remus looked fine, and absolutely normal, though Sirius knew better. Remus was a master at hiding his true feelings, even from his best friends. So it was only natural that his lean figure didn't reveal any sort of malfunction. Never would the surface show what was hiding inside. Not with Remus. No, it were the eyes, actually. Sirius caught one of Remus' nervous glances as he scanned his body- his eyes lustfully following Remus' form, the curves of his hips, to his soft hands that rested in his lap- and it told him all he needed to know. He gracefully pushed himself away from the wall, and walked over to Remus, sitting next to him.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Remus questioned politely, doubting that Sirius would buy his sweet-and-innocent look.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, and Remus regretted playing dumb. This was Sirius. He could trust Sirius. Sirius had been wrong, yes, but he'd done so many things to help Remus. He was always there when he needed him, always knew it when there was something wrong, before even Remus himself could tell. This was _Sirius_. The Sirius he'd been close to snogging when they'd been outside and just so close! ('_No! Rule fifty: you do not think about snogging Sirius Black!'_)

"Remus, you know you can tell me what happened," Sirius insisted. "I just…"

"I'm fine." Remus interrupted.

"… don't want you to lie… yeah. That sort of ruined it." Sirius focussed on him, to find him staring at his feet instead.

Jeez. Those feet better be darn interesting. 

"Remus," Sirius cooed, using the sweetest voice he could muster. And admitted, it was pretty sweet. "Remmi, look at me," he tilted Remus' chin and gazed into his eyes. There were a million things unsaid in Remus' eyes. "You can tell me," his finger caressed Remus' yaw line. "Tell me."

"You already know what happened," he felt cheap and hooker-ish. He never wanted to use his mouth for anything but talking ever again. And looking at himself in the body felt wrong. Because he could still _see_ the marks where Derek's hands had touched him. He'd never felt so… dirty. "It doesn't matter… he just came to my room at night, and I just don't…"

"It's okay," Sirius gave him a little smile. "You're with me now," his finger unconsciously trailed lower, and Remus shivered under the soft touch. "You know I would never want to hurt you," Remus gave a short nod. "Is there something you want?" 

Remus felt like complaining when Sirius withdrew his hand. He said nothing though, and pondered Sirius' question. Was there anything he wanted? ('_Besides Sirius' lips on yours!_' 'Don't_ go there!_')

"A shower." He said honestly.

Maybe that would rid him of the dirty feeling he had. He couldn't be sure, but he had to try. The feeling of consideration disappeared as soon as he saw the naughty grin that formed on Sirius' face. Oh, oh. _Not_ good.

"Give me the soap, will you?"

"You are so completely _insane_."

"Why's that?"

"When I said shower," Remus J. Lupin began. "I meant, me shower, you somewhere else."

He reluctantly gave Sirius the bar of soap. Remus did not feel as uncomfortable as he thought he should, but still chose to stand facing the wall instead of facing the other teenager. Sirius gave a fake-dramatic sigh and started rubbing the soap against the washcloth.

"One, mister Lupin, you are perfectly well-aware of my perverted mind, so you just shouldn't have offered to take a shower," he glanced at Remus once, but could only see his back. Which was not bad, let me tell you that. "Two, we've seen each other naked before, so there's no need to be all shy and stuff."

Remus just sighed. He really could have known. Sirius was indeed a very perverted man. Suggesting a shower was just asking for it. He _could_ have known.

"You're way to dirty for your own good Sirius." Remus commented, still not turning around.

He kept staring at the black tiles. Sirius naked was not something his own perverted mind needed to progress right now. It was hard enough as it was.

"But Remmi," Sirius whined. "We're saving loads of water!" He insisted, and couldn't help but glance at Remus' ass again. "And seriously, we do this all the time!"

"No we don't," Remus argued, deciding he should clean himself up. It was a shower, after all. "That's you and James, he enjoys perverted stuff like showering with Sirius Black."

"Aww," Sirius went for mock-hurt. "You really do like him better, don't you?"

"Of course not," he looked over his shoulder to find Sirius just staring blankly at something… on Remus' legs? "What?" He asked, wondering if something was wrong with his legs.

"Huh?" Sirius looked at Remus again, and restrained the urge to blush.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked. "Is there something on my legs or something?" He looked slightly panicky.

"No, no, I was just… staring blankly. I do that all the time." Thank Merlin he didn't knew Sirius had been staring at the ass instead of the legs.

"Oh." Remus turned again, and Sirius averted his gaze.

If he kept this up any longer he'd get instantly hard, and this was not a good time. He started soaping up his head, keeping his eyes closed. Not only because he didn't want any foam to be caught in them, also because he didn't want to look at Remus again. He wasn't a man to control his temper, but Remus was hurt and had been mistreated, this was not a good time to hump him. Not that Sirius wanted to hump him, of course. _No_, definitely _not_.

"Can you hand me the soap?" Remus asked suddenly, shaking Sirius out of his thought.

Sirius hands were just massaging his scalp. He peeked an eye open.

"I can't, I'm washing my hair." Remus stood a bit uncomfortable under the sprinkler. 

Sirius rubbed his head, washing away the soap, and kept on peeking through one eye. Remus seemed to decide whether or not to take the soap himself. He then made up his mind and turned around, and Sirius…

"Oh my God I did _not_ just look at your penis!" Sirius' eye shot shut immediately.

He couldn't believe himself. He had been fucking looking at Remus' bloody penis! Even though his eyes were closed, he knew Remus was blushing fervently.

"Sirius, what the hell?" He asked feebly, another indication that he was really embarrassed.

Sirius could feel himself blushing too. Remus was just completely unsure. One: Sirius had looked at his anatomy. Two: he'd actually _admitted_ it. Doing it is one thing, admitting it is another. Remus' cheeks burned up even more. Though, part of him reasoned, Sirius all flushed like that, was rather funny.

"I'm sorry, you just turned around and I… I'm sorry!" He continued, trying to find Remus with his hands. 

He felt soft skin, and grabbed, hoping it was Remus' arm or something.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

"I'm really sorry I looked at your penis Remus, I swear it was…" Sirius stopped when he heard an odd sound.

Was Remus _laughing_? He peeked again. Yes. The bastard was laughing. Here Sirius was, apologising because he'd dumbly stated that he'd looked at his best friend's penis, and the bastard was laughing with him!

"Remus, what the fuck!" The laughter grew louder. 

And no matter how hard Sirius wanted to be mad with him, he couldn't. He started laughing too. Hard. And the laughter got louder and louder, until Remus was shaking and holding his stomach, and Sirius misplaced his foot and… _fuck_. 

THUMP.

"Aww." Remus said matter-of-factly.

'Aww indeed.' Sirius mentally agreed. But he really wasn't in a state to complain right now. His very naked best friend was on top of him. Yes, aww. But fuck, they'd never been this close! And Remus was so hot. With his hair tangled, and his cheeks red. And he could feel Remus' breath against his face. And their lips were so close and they were almost…

And then a door opened. Remus looked up. Sirius didn't _want_ to know.

"What the hell?" Regulus' voice sneered.

Great. That had been the second time they were so close to… and Regulus always had to interrupt.

"We fell, okay?" Sirius stated bluntly, looking at Remus' eyes. They were looking up nervously. "I slipped and pulled Remus down with me."

He was a bit uncomfortable. His legs were still half in the tub, the shower was still sprinkling, and Remus was sprawled on top. The Remus part wasn't bad, but the water tickled his feet, and his legs were sore from falling. It didn't help that Remus was pressing his knee in his crotch, without really realising. Or maybe he was afraid to admit that he knew. That could be it too…

"Why the fuck do you shower together?" Regulus asked.

Remus shifted, and Sirius flinched. He didn't try to move off though, just hide his nakedness.

"Because I'm a perv and wanted to see Remus naked," Sirius snapped. "Seriously Reg, can we talk about this later? Just fucking hand me a towel already!" 

He heard Regulus sigh, and seconds later he had a towel on his face. He spluttered, and gave the soft fabric to Remus.

"Here you go Moony." Remus' blush grew, and he wrapped the towel around his waist.

He started moving around on top of Sirius, trying to get off. Then…

THUD. There was a sound of clasping skin on skin.

"Remus!" Sirius yelped.

" 'm sorry!" The younger boy mumbled, his face so close Sirius could feel his lips move against his neck as he talked.

He'd been leaning on his arms, but had slipped, connecting their bodies again. _Shit_. He was turning Sirius on without knowing. Will the embarrassment ever stop? Regulus laughed. Remus simply slipped off, rolled onto the floor, and sat up straight. Sirius gave a sigh and got up, still rather naked. Never be a gentleman in situations like this. Cause when you are, you end up naked and your friend has a towel. That's what you get from being a good boy. He walked over to the drawer and got another towel, glaring at Reg once.

"So. You're a perv and he's the object of your desires?" Reg mocked. "Mum'll love this."

Another glare and Remus blushed even more.

"Oh, shut up Reg," Sirius snarled. "Just 'cause Sevi's not giving you any doesn't mean you have to take it out on the cute guy that happens to by your brother and _is_ getting some."

Now Remus frowned.

"Aha!" Reg pointed a nosy finger at Sirius. "So you're doing him!" 

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It's not because we were naked and showering that we're doing it," a raise of the eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm doing Remus, I could be doing anyone else. And don't change the subject," Sirius poked Reg in his sides. "Why's he denying you sex this time?"

Regulus frowned.

"He's _not_ denying me sex." He mumbled.

"Then why are you so frustrated? Mum changed her mind about him or something?" Sirius questioned, whilst throwing another towel at Remus, so he could dry his hair.

"I'm not frustrated!" Regulus semi-yelled. "And mother loves Severus. He's so amazing, and a real Snape, _everyone_ loves the Snape's," he rolled his eyes. "She finds him absolutely charming, so much alike me, and she loves the fact that we're such good _friends_. She'll brutally murder me if she finds out." Regulus hung his head.

Remus dried his hair and looked at him. He was friendly, but could be a bastard. If he was with his Slytherin friends, he acted very differently then when they were alone. But Sirius was the same. And even though Remus liked the without-my-Slytherin-friends Regulus, he didn't really know much about him. And the fact that he appeared to be having a relationship with Severus Snape, came as quite the shock. He could only stare.

"Don't sweat it," Sirius lay a moist hand on Regulus' shoulder. "She won't find out, until you tell her. I mean, your room isn't the one she bugged with spells. She won't find out you're doing naughty stuff to Sevi in there," Reg gave him a pitiful look. "And she'll be out most of the holidays. You know her," he gave a smile and started drying his own hair too. "She's really smart, but bad at things like people shagging. She'll never know."

"And you'll behave?" Regulus asked innocently.

"Of course I will!" Sirius grinned. "He always looks better and… more pleasant when he's here," he made a thoughtful impression. "Though that's probably because you make him wash his hair…" Regulus gave him his own privet death glare, and Sirius continued. "But I'll behave. For you Reg."

"Good. Or I'll dye your hair pink. And don't think I'm afraid to." he opened the door, gave Remus a curt nod, and left.

Sirius looked at the door for a moment, then turned around, smiling again as soon as he saw Remus. Remus didn't look at him, but dried himself instead. If he'd look at Sirius, he'd have to blush again. Why is it that he felt like a giggly schoolgirl when he was with Sirius?

"So," Sirius gave a naughty wink. "Wanna try the shower-thing again?"

Remus rolled his eyes and looked up again. Sirius really _was_ beautiful, he noticed. Nice lean body, soft ivory skin. Remus blushed, even just _thinking_ about what that body could do. (_'Remus! Do the rules of friendship mean nothing to you?'_)

"No thank you," Remus lifted the towel a bit to reveal a nasty blue bruise on the inside of his thigh. It had connected hard with the side of the tub. "I have enough bruises as it is, and I think I'm happy with only one bathroom-bruise."

Sirius smiled seductively, and came closer. Remus felt himself burn up. Sirius was such a tease! He kept Remus' gaze, and let his finger innocently trail over the mark. God! He was way too close. That finger was not supposed to touch him _there_ and _oh_. Remus' eyes grew wide and Sirius whispered: "I know other ways to get bruised in the bathroom."

It would've been so crude, and so come-and-get-me, if it wouldn't have been Sirius saying it. He made it sound like a six-year-old was asking for an ice-cream. Remus felt a very strong urge to…

"Tsk. What would your lover say about that éh?" Remus said briskly.

That certainly got Sirius' attention. He drew his hand away, and frowned. Remus was happy he'd said this. At least now the hand was gone, and Remus could _breath_. Because really, he was getting Remus hot. And this was not the right time.

"Lover?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah, the girl you're doing." Remus lowered his towel and rubbed his hair, getting his face to look less flustered and jealous.

"Oh, that was just to piss Reg off," Sirius grinned. "I'm not seeing anyone. You'd know, really," he scratched his head. "Since you're like one of my best friends."

Remus didn't say anything, but wrapped a towel around his upper body too. He was a bit chilly. He waited for Sirius to finish drying his hair, since he didn't feel like going outside into the hallway all by himself. Who knew where Sirius' mother was. She was quite intimidating. She might just be waiting outside the bathroom door, just to be able to pick on Remus. You could never know. So he wisely shut up, stood far away from Sirius, and waited for him to finish, so they could go back to his room, where Remus had dry, warm clothes waiting for him. He was so into thought he didn't even notice the glances Sirius kept on giving him.

**Oeh :o Quite interesting éh ;) I absolutely loved writing this :D Seriously, the shower thing, I was dying inside! I actually forgot about the penis thing, and when I reread it, I burst out in fits of laughter. Or maybe that's just me being weird... I wouldn't know :) Review please! Will put up five very soon !**


	5. Sevi?

**S**evi?

**WAUW! It's chapter five! So... hope you enjoy ;) More RemusSirius stupidities! & of course growing love!**

When they entered the living room, Regulus wasn't there, but Cygnus was. She was reading a magazine, long fingers hugging the cover, easily relaxing in her fauteuil. She glanced up once, and Sirius sat down. Remus followed his lead and sat next to him, staring attentively at Cygnus. She didn't comment, but flipped a page. Sirius sighed, irritated with his mother's lack of interest. He really loved her, and she was nice to him, all things considered, but sometimes she seemed so uncaring to the whole world, and that could really piss him off.

"Where's Reg?" He asked.

His mother still didn't look up, simply flipped another page, looking for something interesting to read.

"He's waiting by the gates for Severus to come." Her voice was slightly bitter, but she'd expressed the syllabi of the man's name with as much care as she could muster.

Because really she didn't like people. She hadn't even liked her own father when he was still alive. They were all useless anyways. But all things considered, she did find the Snape's better-fitting friends for her boys then the Lupin's. Definitely when it came to the youngest. Sirius gave a nod that went unseen by all, and then leaned back in his chair, huffing silently. He glanced at Remus every two seconds, but he seemed to find his feet more interesting. Pff. If it wasn't books sucking up all Remus' attention, it were his feet. What was Sirius supposed to do about this, amputate them? He stared at Remus' socked feet too, and could understand why Moony showed such interest in them. They were covered in green woollen socks, and looked absolutely gorgeous. Now, Sirius didn't have a creepy foot-fetish, but he wouldn't mind eating those feet. Nope. They looked darn fine, even in _green_ socks.

Sirius hadn't even noticed his mother putting away the magazine and fixating on them. She noticed they were both staring down at the floor and frowned slightly. Sure, her oldest son was weird. But staring at floors for no reason, wasn't that a bit overtop, even for Sirius?

She scraped her throat once, drawing their attention, and when they looked up at her she was still frowning.

"I'm sorry mother, did you say something?" Sirius asked politely.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked, _not_ so politely.

"Erm..." Sirius was honestly puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Why were you staring at the floor like that? It can hardly be so interesting." She remarked.

"Oh, I wasn't looking at the floor," Sirius chipperly told her. "I was looking at Remus' feet," he smiled brightly and without another word he pulled up Remus' foot, making Remus yelp, and almost fall of his seat. "They're quite nice, aren't they."

"Sirius!" Remus protested. He had his hands tightly clamped around the seat of his chair, and was very close to completely toppling over; chair included. "Let go of me!"

Cygnus stared at Remus' socked foot, and he could feel himself blushing. Why couldn't Sirius just behave like a normal person? Oh right, because he wasn't normal.

"Nice socks." Cygnus commented, indicating the Slytherin green.

"Thank you ma'-..." Sirius pulled his foot closer to his face, to take a better look. Which, of course, was not a good thing to do. Remus' ass slipped off the chair, which toppled over, and Remus landed harshly on the floor. He was sprawled between the legs of his chair, one foot held up high by Sirius, the other over one of wooden legs. His back hurt like hell, and Sirius didn't even let go!

"Sirius! I demand you let go of me this instant! You already gave me one bruise, must you insist on hurting me some more!" Remus said angrily. He glared at Sirius, who gave him a wicked smirk. Cygnus frowned.

"Moony, you know the shower thing wasn't my fault!" He whined, but let go. He even helped Remus get up and nicely offered him his own chair, while he picked up Remus'. But Remus sat down on the sofa. His ass hurt, no way was he going to sit on a chair again. "I slipped!" Remus huffed, and rubbed his knee. He was really in pain. Stupid Sirius. "Oh, poor Moony," Sirius cooed and came closer. "Does it hurt much?" Sirius placed his hand on Remus', and Remus felt his cheeks heating up again. Such a tease. "Should I try kiss and make it better?" He purred. Cygnus' frown turned into an angry stare.

"I'd rather you don't, really." Remus smiled slightly, and Sirius patted his knee in a soft manner.

"Pff, you never let me have any fun." Sirius sulked, still stroking Remus' knee.

Remus looked at his hand. They were too close. Again. The fates were really messing with him. All these intimate moments. They were seriously testing his patience. And it took all he had not to...

SQUAT!

"Hey!" Sirius rubbed his head fiercely staring shell-shocked at his mother. "What was that for!"

His mother smiled sweetly at him, and Remus laughed. She'd hit him on the head with her magazine, and the look on his face was absolutely priceless. Sirius frowned at him. Remus was so mean sometimes. Always laughing with Sirius.

"Don't make such indecent, inappropriate remarks, and I won't have to hit you," she smiled at Remus once, and he felt very welcome. As if she didn't mind, though he could be wrong. "That's not how I raised you, and it's not how you treat your friends."

"But I was teasing," Sirius protested. "He's my Sweety," he grinned at his mother. "And I..." She raised her magazine warningly.

"Don't you dare. Tease when I'm not here." He closed his mouth, pouting. She grinned what seemed to be the typical Black grin, since it was identical to Sirius'.

Sirius was about to retort when the door opened. A widely grinning and de-shelved Regulus, and a flushed and very happy Severus entered the room. Cygnus stood up, smiling brightly and extending her hand to welcome him properly. Remus looked at Sirius, who was smiling at Regulus. Oh, he knew what they'd been up to. Regulus did have that 'closet' look, (the one where you can tell that he just spent ten minutes snogging in the hall closet) and the after-snog-glow.

"Ah, Severus," Cygnus was clearly doing her best to be nice. Apparently Regulus' friends deserved more nice-ness than Sirius'. "How nice to see you again!"

"Likewise." They shook hands, and Remus' remembered Sirius' earlier reply. Severus did indeed look better than when they were at school. Remus had never noticed how happy he looked when Regulus was in the room. He looked simply radiant. How Cygnus didn't know they were more than friends, was beyond Remus, because now that they were both there and there wasn't anyone else to ruin the vibe, it was so _obvious_.

Sirius gave a short nod, and Remus smiled. Sirius was still rubbing his head though, feeling quite sure that he'd have a huge swelling in the morning. Regulus and Severus sat down on another one of the sofas and Reg grinned at him.

"What's wrong with you? Got hit by your lover?" He winked at Remus and Remus couldn't help but blush again.

"Close, rhymes with it, but sounds more like mother," he pointed accusingly at Cygnus, who was flipping through her magazine again. "She totally squatted me on the head for courting my Moony!"

"Courting?" Remus questioned. "You call attacking my foot, pulling me off my chair and then comforting me with my new-found bruise, _courting_? Well, you're not doing a too good job then, to be honest."

Sirius pouted and Regulus' grin grew. He glanced over at his mother, but she was too indulged in one of the articles, and then leaned his head on Severus' shoulder.

"He must really love you then," Regulus said. "He only hurts those he loves. Why do you think he never attacks that Peter-friend of yours," another wink, and Remus could tell they were brothers, oh yes, their winks were so alike. "Cause he hates his guts."

"I don't hate Peter!" Sirius objected. "But I sure do love Moo-"

SQUAT!

"Auw! Mother!" Cygnus got off hair chair.

"I already warned you once Sirius. I'll have none of those cheap jokes, I know you're like your father in that way, but please, try to keep it inside your pants," she walked over to the door with a gracefulness only the Blacks possessed. "I'll be leaving now, you boys make sure to behave. I'll know if you did something that we do not tolerate here. I'm not sure when I'll be back, so just tell Kreacher to make your breakfast in the morning." And with that she left.

Sirius slumped back on the sofa next to Remus, rubbing his head fiercely.

"She's bloody insane." He muttered.

"Nah, I dunno, I kind of like her." Remus grinned and pulled up his legs.

"Well of course _you_ like her," Sirius pouted. "You're not the one she's been hitting with the magazine."

"She did warn you 'bout that, so she can't be blamed." Remus leaned back and closed his eyes.

He felt rather exhausted. All the cleaning his aunt had made him do earlier had made his limbs tired and he really just wanted to sleep right now. He heaved a deep sigh and curled himself up closely to the cushions, thus not noticing the amused look everyone was giving him.

"I'd say he's tired," Regulus said. "He hasn't even been here the whole day and you already wore him out?"

Remus made a grunting noise of protest.

"He couldn't even if he tried," he mocked, snuggling deeper into the warmth of the sofa.

Sirius' eyes grew wider: "Is that a challenge?" He questioned mischievously.

Remus perked one eye open.

"No. It is not. You remember being the knight in shinning armour? You're supposed to behave and let me sleep now." He closed his eyes again, yawning widely.

Sirius got up, and before Remus even knew what he was doing, he lifted Remus off the sofa.

"What the...-"

"The sofa isn't a good place to sleep Moony," Sirius cooed. He gave a wink at Reg and Severus. "I'll bring you upstairs."

Remus felt like protesting, but Sirius was already walking towards the stairs, and he was rather sleepy, so he just put his head against Sirius' shoulder and yawned again. Sirius looked down at him when they reached his bedroom. He was really close. Too close, and all Sirius wanted to do was...

He let go of Remus, who fell down on the bed with a little shriek, frowned at Sirius, and then snuggled closer to the covers. Cute. Very cute. And in less then five minutes he was snoring soundlessly, still in his jeans and his shirt. Sirius sat down, reading the book he'd taken from Remus, which was still on his comfortable chair. He tried to read, but his eyes kept on being drawn to Remus, studying the Werewolf's resting form. When Sirius heard Regulus and Severus coming up, he deciding he should sleep too. He changed into his pyjama trousers, and crawled under the blankets, carefully covering Remus with some. He was quite adorable when he slept. Curled up and stuff like that.

Sirius dimmed the lights and continued looking at Moony's sleeping form. He really felt as if he should talk to him, after all, he'd been abused, and Sirius was his friend, they should share things like that. Sirius should be there to make it better. But how did you fix things like that? Sirius had never been too good with fixing things— he couldn't even muster a good 'reparo' spell, how was he supposed to do with people? All he could manage was making them smile, but that didn't heal the wounds, just took your mind off them for a while.

It was then that Remus suddenly started tossing around restlessly. He uttered rushed groans of dissatisfaction and muttered pleas to someone in his sleep. He was obviously having a nightmare. Sirius gently shook his shoulders, because he couldn't handle to see Remus like this. His forehead was sweaty, and his look of ease had changed into a hurtful frown.

"Moony, wake up," Sirius whispered, shaking his form. "You're having a nightmare. Wake up."

After some more shaking, Remus suddenly opened his eyes, staring wide and panting hard. Sirius pulled his head against his own bare chest and slowly stroked through his hair.

"It's okay Remmi, it was just a bad dream." Sirius whispered.

He himself hadn't had bad dreams in ages, but he wasn't too surprised they were hunting Remus, after all he'd been through. And he really wanted to take care of Moony. He cared very much for him, and even though he couldn't fix this, he could hold his head and stroke his hair.

"'m sorry," Remus whispered, breath tickling against Sirius' chest. "'m such a baby, I know."

"Don't say that Sweety, that's not true," Sirius' hand moved in soothing motions against Remus' neck. "And-..." He failed short when he heard... a sound.

Looking down at Remus, he could tell he heard it too, because his eyes had widened considerably. Remus' eyes met his, shocked and confused to what he'd heard.

CREAK CREAK.

Yep. Reg's bed was definitely creaking loud. Sirius had to resist the urge to laugh. His brother was such a horny bastard. It was fucking unbelievable. Here he was, trying to comfort Moony, and Reg just had to have sex. Seriously, talking about bad timing. Sirius was about to say something when...

"OH MERLIN, SEVI!"

Remus' mouth dropped and Sirius mentally hit his forehead. What was he supposed to do now? Remus was hurt and he couldn't even think straight with all the sex noises...

But when Remus looked up at him again Sirius' smile was so bright he felt it was all he needed, no matter what Sirius thought of him not being able to fix people. As long as Sirius kept on smiling at him like that, he was going to be fine.

"Sevi?" Remus questioned, now smiling too. He snuggled closer to Sirius' chest, muttering: "you and your brother have something with the 'i' sounds after pet names, don't you?"

Sirius yawned, now feeling tired too, whilst his brother and his lover continued going at it in the other room.

"Well, I still think 'Remmi' sounds a lot better than 'Sevi'."

"Oh God," Sirius could _feel_ Remus' smile against his chest. "Don't ever call me that again, after tonight that gets a whole other meaning. I'll never forget about Sevi, will I?"

"Nope. But it gets worse. My brother's a real screamer. Wait until they get to _that part_, it'll hunt you for ever."

Remus grinned and whispered: "you better protect me then, cause sleep is bad enough as it is."

Sirius kissed the top of Remus' head, and got out his wand. The last thing Remus heard was Regulus' breathy outcry, combined with 'Sevi' and Sirius muttering a spell and saying: "you see, you're a perfect damsel in distress." Before the world went silent due to Sirius' spell. He vaguely wondered if Sirius had cast a magic bubble around them, or used something else, though he couldn't really be damned to care. Sirius' arms were comfy around his shoulders and he fell asleep soon enough, having a perfectly dreamless sleep.

**Six'll be up soon... but 'soon' varie from a couple of days to a couple of weeks, sorry :( If you read and liked, review. If you read and didn't like, wait until six is up, read six, and realise you just have to love it!**

**Review please! Up next: there will probably be dancing ö!**


	6. Sirius and his Naughty mouth

**S**irius and his Naughty mouth.

When Sirius woke up he felt a slight pressure on his stomach and chest, and something soft tickling his skin. He peeked one eye open, and looked down. Remus was sound asleep, his hair sprawled all over Sirius' torso, his head and hands on Sirius' body. Huffelpuff-I'm-So-Happy-Grin threatened to find its way up his face, and he sleepily rubbed his eyes. He vaguely wondered what time it was, and when Regulus would be storming into his room, ultra-hyper and ready to wake them up. Carefully slipping out from underneath Moony's body (though he didn't really want to) he went to the bathroom to relieve himself. Just as he flushed the toilet he heard the door slam open and creaking on his bed. Knowing Regulus, he was probably jumping up and down and up and down; he'd always stated that Sirius' mattress was way more flexible than his own. He re-entered his room, and saw Remus in total shock and Reg grinning and trying to make conversation.

"So, how are you?" He began. "Had a-..." With a quick tug Regulus was off the bed and nearly falling on the floor.

"Stop that, you'll make him dizzy." Sirius growled. He didn't like Regulus spending time with Moony by himself. He was rather good-looking, and who knew what sort of tricks he had up his sleeve to seduce Hogwarts' finest Werewolf? Or you know, maybe Sirius was just a jealous prick.

Regulus grinned throwing his hands up apologetically.

"'m sorry, just making conversation with the loverboy, no'ting more," He walked towards the door again. "There's breakfast if you want. Mum's not home yet, so you can tease all you like," he winked and left, they could hear him calling: "you won't be smacked with a magazine!"

Sirius turned his attention to Remus. He'd snuggled back closer against the blankets, having a sleepy look on his face. Sirius heaved a sigh and returned to his desk. It was quite obvious that Remus wouldn't want to get out of bed soon, so Sirius would just have to tempt him. With... music? Oh, yes, that was a good idea. He skipped through his old records finding a lot that belonged Beatles, and then eventually the one record he had of Leonard Cohen. That was always good for dancing. Sirius took some time to find one of his favourite songs, straightened his back, turned to the bed and purred: "Moony, won't you dance with me?"

"What," Remus said drowsily, whilst peering over the covers to see what Sirius was up to. "No. I don't wanna."

"But Moony," Sirius sulked (he had to resist the urge not to call him Remmi, just to bug him) and swayed around, drawing slow circles with his hips. "I can't very well dance on my own, that's no sight. Come dance with me."

He approached the bed, and started tugging at Remus' foot.

"But I... I'm sleepy," he pulled away his foot harshly, rolling up in a ball under the blankets. "I don't wanna dance."

"Come on Moony!" Sirius begged one last time.

Remus stared over the brim of the sheets at Sirius again, who was swaying his hips elegantly. Okay, fine, maybe he was refusing because Sirius looked too hot for his own good. But that was not the point. The point was Sirius was looking at him with does puppy-dog eyes, and that Remus couldn't resist those. Not even if he tried very hard.

There was a lot of incoherent grumbling, and then Remus lazily left the bed. It was still warm though, he noticed. Not like in his own house. Mornings were freezing there, while the Black's property was comfortably heated at all times. Before he could ponder their ways of heating though, Sirius' hips were brushing against his own and they were slowly moving to the music. Oh. Not good.

"This is nice, right?" Sirius purred in Remus' ear.

"Uhm, yeah... yeah." Remus stuttered inarticulately.

They continued in a slow pace, Sirius' hand firmly plastered on Remus' hip. It felt very good and somewhat familiar. As if Remus was just meant to be there—in Sirius' arms.

"Moony," Sirius said all of a sudden, hugging Remus' body closer. Remus unconsciously gasped at the proximity, trying his best to control his temper. "You need to know that I don't do this to piss you off," apparently he felt guilty for forcing Remus out of bed. "I want you to feel comfortable. I care very much for you," they abruptly stopped dancing, and Sirius lead them to sit down on the bed. "You can tell me anything you want. Please, I only want to help."

"It's really not necessary." Remus protested. He noticed their hands were still entwined and their legs were touching.

"But I want to make you feel better." Sirius whispered.

"But I'm okay," Remus smiled at him, and then put his head on his shoulder. "You're already letting me stay here, that's more than enough."

"I just hope you won't see the whole love thing as a bad thing now." Sirius said, hugging Remus around his hip.

"The whole love thing?" Remus was confused.

"I mean," Sirius started matter-of-factly. He used his nice-but-stern voice again. Damn him. "Having sex isn't normally supposed to be a bad experience," he explained. "It's supposed to be about expressing your feelings for one-an-other... not like... what Derek did."

"I..." Remus' voice shook a bit, and he lifted his head, turning away. "I know... I just..." He gave a deep sigh.

"You can't let one bad experience ruin your life," Sirius subconsciously scooted closer. If he could only make Remus comfortable, and show him what love really was supposed to be like. "Because... there're so many good things about real love and you're my friend and I can't let you," Sirius softly placed a hand on Remus' cheek, forcing him to look right into his eyes. "I'm in love with you Moony," he whispered, and this time it was Sirius who averted his gaze. "And I know you don't love me back, but that's okay, as long as you end up loving _someone_ and..."

And Remus was suddenly so close, and this time Regulus didn't burst in so they ended up with their lips attached to one-an-other's.

To be honest, Remus was surprised. He had sort of expected an outburst of crazy Regulus-ness, but none came. It was just their lips, and their hands that suddenly got entwined in the other's hair. And Sirius' fingers on his thigh, and his own on Sirius' hip and... wauw. If he'd known before what kissing Sirius Black was like, he would have done it ages before. Sirius' mouth was definitely a very naughty one.

Sirius' hands went up to caress Remus' cheeks and they reluctantly separated for breath. There was a sheepish grin on his face and Remus gave an admirably sigh.

"Wauw." Was all he said.

Sirius nodded in agreement. That was really all there was to it. Wauw. He nearly pounced when Remus gave him a little smile and innocently fluttered his eyelashes in the way only Moony can. He settled for straddling Remus' lap and kissing him again, harder this time. More 'Oooh!' than 'Wauw!' this time, but 'Oooh!' isn't a bad thing!

Remus made a little 'humph' noise that was lost between their lips. When Sirius slipped his hands under Remus' shirt, running the tip of his thumb over his spine, Remus gasped in surprise, allowing Sirius to taste him better and deepen the kiss.

Sirius crawled off Remus' lap slowly, kissing his neck and nuzzling down his shirt, sometimes accidentally popping open some buttons with his nose. His thumb continued rubbing Remus' back, sending electric shocks all over his body.

In the background, Leonard Cohen continued singing about wanting someone on a chair, as Sirius petted Remus' arousal with his cheek. Remus shook uncontrollably and whispered: "Please don't tease Sirius... we should just-..." Sirius gave a particular hard rub with his nose, and the thumb that had been on Remus' spine, hooked down in his trousers and easily pulled the jeans off.

"I'm not teasing Moony," Sirius tangled one hand in Remus' hair, pulling him down for a soft kiss. "I love you."

He then continued to strip him of his boxers, leaving Remus quite bare and exposed.

He'd never imagined that touches and kisses could be such a turn-on, but it was obvious that it was. Remus had never quite felt this way; the shiver running down his spine, the complete feeling of being about to explode or faint—either one possible. This—being naked and in front of someone else—had never felt okay. All the times Derek had stripped him made him sob and cover his flesh, never like this.

Sirius carefully spread his legs, kissing Remus' knee and going up from there. He admired Remus' size for a second, nuzzled it lovingly and then gave it an experimental lick. It wasn't per say _delicious_, but it had something Moony-ish, so Sirius didn't mind. Even better; it made Remus huff out: "Oh God!" So Sirius was betting that it had been the right thing to do.

"Is that okay?" Sirius asked, looking up with those bright, innocent eyes of his. Remus shook again, and tried to regain composure. No matter how much he liked this, Sirius couldn't possibly enjoy it. So they had to stop.

"Sirius, you don't have to..." He began, but Sirius gave another lick up his length and Remus hissed. Sirius took it as a good sign and repeated the motion, this time going real slow, so he could enjoy all the noises Remus was making.

He knew Remus didn't understand how some one could enjoy doing this, but he really didn't mind. He found it fun to force noises from Remus and to find out what happened if he'd softly nip at him, or blow softly at the tip. Soon not much of Remus' resistance remained, and he only managed to weekly protest between heavy pants and small whimpers. Sirius looked up at him, before he took him in his mouth, trying to prove Remus shouldn't always be on the giving end, but could also be receiving—if only he asked, of course. And the little moans he gave were enough to spur Sirius on. He slowly thrusted Remus in and out of his mouth, bobbing his head slightly. His thumb moved up to Remus' back again, rubbing soothing motions as he continued his slow pace.

"Hn!" Remus threw back his head in ecstasy and Sirius entwined their other hands. Only seconds later Remus came, moaning Sirius' name and squeezing his hand into pulp. Sirius licked him clean, nuzzled his stomach, and pulled Remus down to the floor in a messy heap.

He hugged the werewolf's half-naked body close against his own, wrapping his arms closely around his lean, shaking form. The boy sobbed a bit quietly and buried his head in Sirius' neck. So maybe he was having a melt-down. He had the right to!

Sirius kissed Remus' salty cheek and smiled lightly, brushing the tears away.

"It's okay Love," he whispered, kissing the other cheek. "I'm here for you," Remus blinked the stray tears away, nodding. "You'll be fine. I love you." Ever since he said it once, he couldn't stop saying it. He'd never told anyone he loved them before. Remus was the first person—and last—to ever make him feel this way.

"Come on," Sirius pulled off Remus' shirt in one swift movement, and started stripping his own clothes off too. "We should definitely try the shower again." He winked.

Ten minutes later they were back in the shower and Sirius was kissing Remus' neck softly. Oh yes, Remus decided, any mouth able to make him forget about the rules of friendship, was a very naughty one. Not that he was complaining, of course.

**AN: I'm very aware that it's rather short... but that's all there is to 'Sirius' Naught mouth' really :) So... I don't know if I actually like this chapter... I can't seem to figure it out. Let me know if you enjoyed it, and I'll be reviewing very soon! Up next is more Sirius&Remus sexy-comfort-ness :)**


	7. Rain: Sirius Black’s undying love

**R**ain: Sirius Black's undying love for droopy noses and cold ears.

By the time they got to the kitchen, Regulus and Severus had already eaten, and were now talking in silence. Regulus had obviously wanted to wait for Sirius and Remus, otherwise they would've already gone out.

"There you are!" Regulus exclaimed happily and refilled his cup with tea. "What took you so long."

Sirius pointed at his damp hair, and offered Remus a chair.

"Shower." He said and sat down, nudging Reg's sides and filling a cup for himself and Remus.

"Ah. No accidents this time? Everyone still intact?"

Remus blushed slightly, though he had no idea why—could be because the shower-scene the other day had been quite embarrassing.

"Oh, we're fine," Sirius glanced at Remus once, then resumed buttering some toast. "Still alive and such. So, what are you up to today?"

"We're not sure yet. But the weather's quite nasty, so we're definitely not going outside." Regulus pointed at the window.

It was indeed raining—well, more like storming, but whatever. Remus noticed that Sirius' eyes lit up when they saw the dreadful condition of the outside world. This could only mean that he was going to try and do something stupid like force Remus to go out with him. Ah, and Sirius was not one to disappoint.

"Oh, wonderful!" He cheered, quickly consuming some toast. "We have to go outside! Moony, promise me we'll go out!"

Remus shook his head.

"No way Sirius. It's raining! It'll be cold! I don't wanna spend my afternoon outside in that storm!" He decided to keep his feet down this time; last time he'd let Sirius persuade him into going outside in such weather, he'd been in the infirmary for a week or so.

"But Moony we have to!" Sirius insisted, handing some toast to Moony—as if being nice and making toast would solve the matter. "Rain like this is rare!"

Remus quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. Regulus chuckled. Yep, his brother was full of shit.

"Rare?" Remus questioned. "Sirius, this is bloody England! We have fucking rain at least once a week!"

"Oh, but Moony," Sirius whined, and rubbed his head in a doggish manner against Remus arm. "It'll be great fun! I promise! I'll totally make it worth your while!"

"No."

* * *

But 'no' isn't 'no' when you're Sirius Black. 'No' is some foreign, outlandish word that Mister Black could not understand. It simply wasn't a part of his vocabulary. So much was made clear when twenty minutes later all four of them were gathered in the hall, and Sirius was happily wrapping a scarf around Remus' neck. Okay, so Sirius had gotten him to wear gloves and a scarf—well, he'd forced both of them around Remus' body, so really, that didn't count, but no way Remus was actually going outside. _No_.

Regulus grinned wickedly, opening the door and pulling Severus with him—Severus seemed to enjoy the weather just as much as Remus did; not at all. But he didn't really mind if Regulus was there. They closed the door while Sirius buttoned up Remus' jacket. Remus wasn't participating at all—he refused to. He was _not_ going out and that was it.

"So, come one Moony! The outside-world awaits us!" Sirius said knightly and then proceeded to fail into getting Remus to move.

He tucked impatiently at Remus' sleeve. Remus just stood there. He entwined their arms and tried pulling. Remus just stood there. He tried luring Remus out with chocolate. Remus just stood there (with a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth). He did countless of other things—all resulted in Remus just standing there.

"Erm, Moony?" Sirius tried. Remus nodded in acknowledgement. "You aren't really moving a lot."

Remus gave him a sceptical look.

"Oh, aren't we clever," he said sarcastically. "I'm not moving because I'm _not_ going outside."

"But Moony, I want to go outside." Sirius said.

"I can wait inside. I don't mind." Remus tried feebly, knowing the answer.

"No Moony!" Sirius started whining again. "You have to come with me! Pleaseee! Moony it'll be so much fun!"

"I sincerely doubt that." Remus patted one foot in a rapid motion on the floor and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Sirius gave a deep sigh, and just when Remus thought he'd won, the raven head stepped closer and buried his face in Remus' clothed neck. He breathed in the sweet scent that belonged to his best friend, and newfound lover, and wrapped his arms around Remus' hips.

"Sirius what are you-..." Remus freaked at the sudden proximity and his crossed arms bumped into Sirius' stomach roughly.

There was no escaping the hug—not that he wanted to.

"I really think we should go outside Moony," Sirius whispered lightly, swaying their bodies slowly to a none-existing tune. Remus sighed and tried to look away from the man cuddling close against him, but he couldn't—Sirius was just so beautiful. "I promise it will be nice, let's just try it. I know you got sick last time, but as soon as you want to go back inside, we'll go back," Sirius' hands lightly touched Remus' bum, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to let his hands travel there, though that's where they stayed. "Let's just give it a try. And if you're cold, I'll warm you up."

He looked up with those playfully silver orbs of his, and Remus gave a fake-irritated sigh. Admitted; if he was an ice cube, nothing would remain but a puddle of water on the floor.

"I suppose we could do that." He said in a monotone voice.

Sirius looked up, and quickly pecked him on the lips—as if he wasn't sure he was allowed to—before pulling back and skipping joyfully over to the door, cheering loudly. He opened it and a harsh wind blew into the house, freezing Remus in a matter of seconds. The next time he looked at the door, Sirius was already outside, yelling and moving in circles like a little kid.

Oh, Remus regretted this already.

* * *

Rain was rather wet, Remus noticed. Rain was also cold. And it was everywhere. He did not like it. Not at all. Actually, he hated rain. Oh, yes. He hated rain. And not just in a I-hate-vegetables-way. No. This was the fucking I-hate-_sprouts_-way! Why had he come outside in the first place? Oh. Right. Because a hyper-active puppy wanted to play. And why in God's name had he consented to this madness? Oh. Right. Because the puppy had tricked him with the sweetness, and the I'm-being-passionate-and-nice-and-shit. Oh. Remus was going to murder himself—if he lived through this nasty weather, anyways. And there was a big chance that he wouldn't.

After ten minutes Sirius Black finally noticed that he was splashing into puddles, singing off-key, and staring blankly at the sky _by himself_, so he turned around searching for Moonykins. He noticed Regulus and Severus were on a bench, soaking wet and apparently trying to eat each other's face. And, was that... he frowned and tipped his head to the side. What was that shivering under a tree?

He sprinted over to the great oak and stopped in front of a frozen Remus. Remus' teeth were clasping and his ears were cold and he was wet. Smart as he was, he'd tried to hide under a tree, but the weather was so dreadful that it didn't really matter all too much.

"Oh my, Moony, you look wet." Sirius stated bluntly.

Remus glared but was too cold to answer. He was frozen to the spot. He wanted to die. The rain was like ice against his skin, and the water was leaking from his hair. Not to mention his noise was drooping—ooh so much.

"Come here you poor sod," Sirius grinned and pulled Remus into an extra-wet hug. "You poor boy, you must be freezing."

Remus dug his head in Sirius' wet scarf and nodded. Even though the hug didn't even remotely warm him, it was nice. Sirius stroked Remus' cheek in a loving gesture; it was a bit swollen from the hits he'd been giving the other day. He turned to kiss the boy on the red cheek, and Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' broad shoulders. His eyes looked up, wide and innocent and Sirius grinned.

"This is fun, right?" He said—he needed to convince Remus that the rain was terrific.

"My ears are freezing, and my nose is running." Remus stated dryly.

"But Moony," Sirius purred seductively. "Those red ears and the droopy nose look so incredibly hot on you!" as to prove his point he bent down and kissed Remus' earlobe.

Remus' eyes widened slightly. Sirius wrapped his arms around the younger boy's small frame, smiling evilly.

"Well," Remus mumbled. "I suppose your red ears and droopy noise do have some kind of turn-on factor with me, so I suppose it's only fair that you can like my droopy noise and red ears too."

"Oh, but I don't just like them," Sirius whispered, and pecked him on the cheek again. "No. I love it when your ears are red and the noise is dripping with snot in a rapid manner. We have to do this more often."

Remus laughed and sniffled. Sirius stroked some hair from his face, the chestnut locks sticking to his cheeks.

"Moony, would you mind if I kissed you?" Sirius asked huskily.

"Why would I?" Remus smiled up at the taller boy.

"I just figured with it being a public place, and people might see, that maybe..." Remus cut Sirius off, standing on his toes and connecting their lips.

* * *

"That was so much fun Moony! We should totally do that more often!" Sirius squealed, turning off the warm-water crane.

He unwrapped his scarf, throwing it to the bathroom floor rather then letting it dry, and smiled over at the shaking form by the door—it might have been fun, that didn't change the fact that Remus was absolutely freezing his arse off. Even now, when they were back inside the house. Sirius smiled at the brunette, and walked over to him, starting to take off his scarf, and then enfolded the boy in a tight hug.

"You poor boy—the weather was pretty nasty éh?" He cooed sympathetically. "But don't worry; we'll be warm soon enough."

Yes, they were about to take a bath—Remus thought they must be insane. Hadn't Sirius said they were saving water? They'd only had a shower that morning, and one the night before. And now they were having a bath. Sirius didn't seem to give a fuck.

"Come on," mentioned boy toed his shoes off, striped himself of his shirt, and undid the black belt-buckle. When he finally crawled into the tub, he was surprised to see Remus was still fully clothed. "Remus?"

Remus refrained from moving. Sirius was very... well, how else to put it? _Sirius' very drop-death-gorgeous-oh-my-I-wanna-shag-you-rotten-delicious-and-mine!_ He really was. _Definitely without his clothes on._ And then... well, Remus. Remus was... _not-so-drop-death-gorgeous-and-certainly-not-delicious-ish._ Or maybe he was, but he'd never think of himself like that. No. Remus was scarred and tired, and he'd been through so many changes that sometimes he seemed lanky and out-of-place in his own body. And was just so...

"Remus? What's wrong baby?" Sirius asked, getting up and _Oh God! Those muscles!_ "Why won't you talk?" Sirius asked, outstretching a wet hand to pull off the other's shirt.

"I just don't have stuff to say." Remus commented, and allowed Sirius to drag down his worn-out, wet, jeans.

"Sjee, Remus," Sirius whistled in admiration—though he'd seen Remus naked before. "You're way too beautiful for you own good, Sirius grinned up at the brunette, kissed his knee and got up, moving Remus to the tub.

They sat opposite of each other, Remus wearily sitting down to get engulfed by the warm water, cautious as to not bump into Sirius. Remus pulled up his knees, not feeling all too comfortable with the beautiful naked man in the tub. Sirius frowned, noting immediately how Remus' behaviour was out-of-place.

"Moony, come here," he whispered, outstretching a hand. Remus stared at it, wondering what Sirius meant, and if he really thought it was a good idea. "Come on, I won't hurt you. It's okay."

Remus took Sirius' hand, and he was easily pulled to the other side of the tub, squeaking oddly against the white marble, and halted between Sirius' legs. The man wrapped his arms securely around Remus' form, and pulled him close against his chest, kissing his cheek cutely, while he spread his legs some more to make Remus more comfortable.

"This is okay, right? Tell me if you're not comfortable," Remus shook his head, and tried to relax a bit. He knew Sirius wouldn't hurt him. He just—couldn't be sure. "Remus, I was thinking, maybe we should tell someone. If we tell the police maybe they'll fix it. I just don't want you feeling bad about it any more. I just want to help, because I feel so useless, since there's nothing I can do—" He stopped when he felt wet tears against his shoulder.

Panicking, he wrapped an arm around Remus' legs, half swinging them over the side of the tub, holding the lithe body closer against his own.

"Don't cry please, Moony, I didn't mean to make you cry! I just..."

Remus interrupted him by laughing—it sounded weird, somewhere between a sob and a giggle.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, idiot," Remus muttered, looking up at the other boy from his position on Sirius' shoulder. "You tend to do that to me, you know, make me happy."

"I do?" Sirius asked, amazed.

Remus nodded, kissing his neck and cuddling against his chest, yawning slightly. Sirius smiled, but when he suddenly heard his name being called, the smile was wiped of his face—it was his mother.

"Sirius! Where are you!" She called, voice echoeing through the entire house.

"I'm in the bathtub mother!" Sirius answered, and Remus looked at the door nervously.

"Where's the boy!" She yelled, and before he could answer, she continued: "he's not in there with you! Is he?"

Remus nearly jumped—she sounded too close, as if she was just standing behind the door. It was creepy, how she could move so fast. He quickly rolled himself up into a ball, still between Sirius' legs—who knew, maybe she could see through doors. With people like Cygnus, you could never be sure. So he did his best to hide some of his naked body. Sirius kissed the top of his head securely, and said, loud so his mother could hear him: "we spent the day outside—it was raining and cold. I thought a bath might help us get warm again."

"You dragged the poor boy off in the rain?" Cygnus cooed from the other side of the door. "You have no heart!"

"That's what I said!" Remus grunted against Sirius' chest.

Cygnus smiled, leaning against the door. She was happy the Lupine boy couldn't see her. It wouldn't do for him to know she actually possessed the ability to _smile_. Definitely not since she had one or two things left to say.

"Sirius, you know I love you," she said sternly. "You're a Gryffindor, and I've tried my best to be nice to you—I don't love you any less because of it, and I think that's very considerate of me! But I swear to Merlin, if you dare do anything as disgraceful as fall in love with another boy, I will have your head on a silver platter! And I'll have nothing to do with motherly-love then!"

Remus' eyes widened, but the raven-head smiled down at him.

"Yes mother, I understand." He said in monotone.

They heard Cygnus' footsteps retreat and Remus whispered, afraid she could still hear them: "Sirius? What do you mean, you understand?"

"Don't worry about a thing Moony," Sirius kissed his chin lovingly. "My mother likes to overreact. She told me she'd burn me alive and feed me to the house-elves, if I didn't immediately ask the hat to re-sort me. And I'm still happy and none-house-elf-food!"

Remus seemed to have doubts, but he didn't say it out loud. _Just trust Sirius when he says it'll be okay._

* * *

Cygnus sat down in her chair near the fire, looking blankly through the window. She didn't dislike her son—she didn't mean to make it seem like that. All in all, both of her children were quite likeable. They were just so bad at lying. If Regulus and Sirius thought they were hiding something from her, they were quite mistaken. She could see the way Regulus looked at Severus, or the way Sirius looked at the youngest Lupine boy. Both of her sons were in love—with other males.

She didn't dislike them. But she couldn't disapprove either. That's just not how it worked. Definitely not with Regulus—Regulus was a fine young man, he did things correctly, never dropped a stitch, went on and on. He did not malfunction. Cygnus wouldn't allow him to.

Sirius was a whole different patch-work. The boy was simply out of control—she didn't love him any less because of it, oh no. But falling in love with another boy was quite unheard off. She knew the Lupine boy was hurt—she had heard that his muggle family was looking for him, and that some angsty looking, wild-haired boy had taken him away. She'd also heard the correct story, of ambassadors of the ministry: that the muggles must've hurt him in some way. She'd pretended that the wild-haired boy wasn't her son, but the point is: she knew Sirius was trying to be the best friend he could be. And there was the trap. He was falling in love with a boy so broken; he'd probably break himself while he was trying to glue the pieces back together.

But when Regulus came down, asking for some water, Cygnus knew she wouldn't want to change her boys for all the money in the world. And though they were quite different, they had one thing in common: their love for droopy noses and cold ears.

**AN: What the crapsnitzel? There's too much water in this fic… I'll make sure to check the plumbing, I swear! So next up, Crazy4Moony introduces: a chapter without water! (Cheers like a maniac) So be prepared! It's gonna be called 'Remus Remembers' Whooh. Feel the spooky vibe!**


	8. Remus Remembers

**R**emus remembers

Remus pulled on his green jumper and followed Sirius down the stairs. They were about to have lunch. When they entered the dining room, Regulus and Severus were already there, talking to Cygnus about their morning, apparently. Their hair was wet too, and Remus knew they'd shared a bathtub.

Sirius smiled and sat down, but Remus first pulled down his jumper, to make sure no skin was revealing or something. Then he sat down next to the raven-head.

"Ah," Cygnus looked at the two of them. "There you are. We were waiting."

"I'm very sorry mother," Sirius apologised. "Remus couldn't find his clothes."

"Only because you hid them," Remus protested. "You always do that."

"Do not! And I said you could just go down in your towel." Sirius complained.

"Of course, because sitting half-naked in a dining room is the proper thing to do." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well... maybe it's not proper—but I wouldn't mind." Sirius grinned, and his mother gave him a warning look.

Remus sighed and Regulus shook his head at his brother, who stuck out his tongue.

They ate in quiet, Cygnus sometimes questioning one of them about their day—she didn't speak to Remus, though, until they were done eating, and she leaned back, asking: "so, mister Lupin, I've been wondering—why do you like my son?"

Sirius made a noise of protest, and Remus choked on the water he was drinking.

"Ex—...excuse me?" he asked, feebly pounding his chest to get rid of the nasty feeling.

"Yes—you seem to bicker a lot, Sirius hurts you, is a total nag," Sirius glared at his mother. "Hides your clothing and all sorts of inappropriate things. Why do you like him?"

"Well," Remus pondered it. "I guess because I'm the damsel in distress, and he's the knight in shinning armour."

Sirius grinned, petting Remus' knee. Cygnus tilted her head.

"And before the awful muggles hurt you?" She questioned.

Remus inwardly freaked. '_She knows? How does she know?_' He tried to remain breathing, and thought about it. Why did he like Sirius?

"I've known him for a very long time," Remus started. "He's annoying as hell—wakes me up early on Sundays, which are the only days I like to sleep in," Sirius pouted. "He takes my toast away and always talks with his mouth full," Regulus grinned—that was such a Sirius-thing to do. "His favourite way of spending a day is whining my head off, and his day is not quite fulfilled if he hasn't at least once pulled a prank—he hurts his friends more than he hurts his enemies, but I'm sure it's an affection sort of thing," Remus leaned back a little too. "There's really all this things that would tick people off if they really knew him—and I suppose that's why I like him. Because he's different from all the other people, and just as weird as the rest of us. He's the best friend anyone could ever want, because he always smiles—and that smile makes you want to be happy too. And at least with Sirius you know he'll never leave you alone—because he needs you as much as you need him."

Sirius smiled perkily. Hah. Remus was so darn right that he just wanted to drag the boy off and show him what he's worth.

"So you like him because he's annoying?"

"Yep. I like him just for being Sirius, I guess." Remus nodded, and Cygnus frowned.

"I don't think a lot of people would agree—wouldn't they say it's because he's charming and handsome?"

Remus laughed, and Cygnus looked at him questioningly.

"There's nothing charming or handsome about a Sirius Black that just woke up after a night of over-excessive drinking—trust me. But I like him even when he's not handsome or charming, so I don't think those should be mentioned in his likeability factor."

Cygnus nodded, and turned to Sirius.

"Why do you like mister Lupin? And one teasing word and I'll get out my magazine, so beware."

Sirius pondered it. Why did he like Remus so much? He couldn't seriously tell her everything... no. She'd just have to do with a couple of things he liked about Remus. Regulus was dying inside—he hoped his mother wouldn't suddenly start questioning them too.

"Well, let's see," Sirius started counting on his fingers and said: "he's very smart—and smart friends are good, because they always warn you when you're crossing the line. He's honest if I go too far, and scolds if I'm completely out of line. No one does that besides Remus, and it's because he knows he can—he's still my best friends, and they're there to be honest, and to not lie to you. He never does. When I wake up on Saturdays he's always awake and reading a book—I like him because he'll talk to me until James wakes up, and learn me more about famous writers, and fairytales. He's always there when I need him, and an excellent prankster after some bribing with chocolate—oh! That's one too, he's got a weird chocolate fetish, and it's always funny to watch him when he eats a bit. He has a calm expression, and if I'm about to freak out, he just has to look at me and I feel more at ease again. He makes me feel good about me, and makes me feel like I can be whoever I want to be—it's alright with him, and he would never leave me just because I'm a complete nutjob."

Cygnus tilted her head back, and stared at her son.

"You wouldn't say he's too shy to be your friend?" She asked.

Remus blushed, and she glanced at him—that's exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh no!" Sirius shook his head. "And this isn't teasing, just a fact: he's adorable when he blushes. So it's fun—and he's really not that shy mother, you just have to know him better. He can be very outgoing and teasing himself, when it's just the four of us."

Cygnus nodded slightly, understanding. These explanations didn't necessarily make her care more for the boy—quite the contrary, actually. Because Sirius was loosing himself, and now that just couldn't be. She was rather protective when it came to her sons—what else did she have that belonged to her anyways? These were little pieces of her—she had the right to be protective!

--

"Sirius?" Said man looked down at the face of the brunette—they were outside on the patio, on one of the large swings. Remus had his head in Sirius' lap and he was absentmindedly staring at the rain, that continued pouring down—luckily the patio had a roof. "I want to talk about it."

At this Sirius inwardly freaked out—he knew what that meant. Remus wanted to tell him what had happened. Which was a good thing—but it was frightening Sirius too. What should he do if Remus started crying, or went rigid, or anything really. How would he react? But instead of showing it, he stroked through the soft hair, urging him to continue.

"The first time he came to my bedroom I wasn't sleeping yet—it was too hot and I'd taken off my shirt, and when he came in I thought my aunt had told him to," Remus kept staring off in the distance, and Sirius could see he was focussing on what happened, and only on that, as to not break out in tears. "At first he just stood there but then he started insulting me, and he kept on telling me how no one would ever want me because I'm so worn-out and scarred and downright horrible," Sirius frowned but didn't want to interrupt, so he just continued petting the boy's hair. "And then he said that he would love me if I treated him nicely, and he started undressing and said that protesting had no use because Linda wasn't there anyway and he'd hurt me if I didn't stop squealing," his voice shook only slightly—Sirius felt oddly proud of him, for keeping up this well, yet furious at the same time—no one should hurt Moony like that. "Afterwards he said that maybe I was good for something—even if it was just because my mouth was made for fucking. The second time he started pushing me around and ripped down my pants and said that I shouldn't shout because no one would help me and he was right because I screamed out my lungs but no one ever came," Sirius heard the boy inhale sharply before he continued. "I was so ashamed, and when he left I couldn't move. I felt so dirty, I spend the night in the bathtub but the feeling didn't leave. I burned my sheets—they were full of blood and I never wanted to see them again, but nothing appeared to be of use. Because he just kept on coming back. And I always knew I wasn't very attractive, and he's right to call me ugly because I'm covered in all those horrid things—but it still hurt."

He kept on staring off in the distance. On the inside he already felt the difference—as if this enormous weight was lift of his chest and he could finally _breathe_ again. Sirius shifted slowly around, lifting Remus slightly so his back was resting against the side of the swing, and Remus was between his legs, head against Sirius' stomach. They stayed silent for a little while longer—because there were so many things Sirius wanted to say, but he wasn't sure if any of it would help Remus. Until he pushed up the green sweater and unbuttoned the last button of Remus' shirt, then said: "Remus, I want you to know that what that asshole said isn't true," Remus didn't reply, eyes still fixed on the rain, as Sirius' fingers pushed the fabric apart to reveal his pale stomach—the bare expanse was covered in over a dozen scars, and that was only the lower part. "I love you so much, and you're so beautiful," his finger slid over the scar next to Remus' bellybutton. "I love all of your scars too—I love how the skin around them is a bit more sensitive," as if on cue a shiver ran through Remus' body, and he closed his eyes as it rippled through him. "And how they seem to be faded into your flesh, only a tad darker than the rest of your pale body—how they always make me want to reach out and touch you. You're so incredibly soft Moony," he purred, popping another button and caressing more of his stomach. "I can never get enough of you—and I just want to make you feel better."

When an odd noise rippled through the brunette's body Sirius freaked, and went to pull away his hands, afraid he'd done something wrong. But Remus brought his own hands on top of Sirius' forcing them back against his belly.

"Please stay." He whispered, and opened his eyes—though they were still looking away.

Sirius nodded, and kept his hands on the other's body. He didn't know if Remus felt any better now, but he looked more at ease—and if the way he squeezed Sirius' hands was any indication, Sirius'd say that at least he'd made a difference, no matter how small or insignificant in might be.

--

Remus registered a slight chuckle and realised Regulus was laughing—with him, probably.

"What is it with that guy?" Reg asked, and Remus shifted a bit, noticing there was something soft and hand-like on his hip. "Is he narcoleptic or something?"

"No he isn't," Sirius bit back, and Remus freaked out when someone lifted him. "He's just tired, let 'm be!"

"Mmm, wha—" he gave a yawn, and looked up at Sirius, who stared down smiling.

"'t is okay," Sirius said, and he walked out of the living room, going to the old dark hallway. "I'm bringing you upstairs."

"But—what about you? Don't you wanna stay down?" Remus asked, yawning again.

"Don't worry Moony," Sirius pushed the door opened with his foot, dropping Remus on his bed carefully. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked again, blinking—if Sirius wanted to stay downstairs, he could try and stay awake, after all, he was hardly being good company.

Sirius nodded and sat down next to Remus, covering the brunette with his blankets.

"Sirius?" Remus said quietly, snuggling down into the pillows. Sirius petted his cheek, indicating that he was listening. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"For making me remember what it feels like to be loved." He whispered, turned his head, and kissed Sirius' palm softly, before taking his hand and putting it to his chest, nuzzling against it.

**AN: Are you guys still enjoying this? Because, I mean... if not, let me know! And if you are... let me know too!**

**The next will be short too, I think. But after that, the wolf comes out, and Sirius and Remus go away with the tent! :D (See chapter _Together, whether you like it or not_) Jippie!**

**Review please.**


	9. Electric Heat

**E**lectric heat

Six days later Remus found himself sitting across Severus Snape, sipping tea. Regulus and Sirius were outside, for a pure brother-moment, poking each other senseless in the drowsy weather, entertaining themselves by nuzzling their noses in each other's sleeves. Remus watched them settle down under a great oak, and knew Sirius would be whining later, about how cold his arse felt.

He wrapped his fingers more securely around his cup and asked: "what do you suppose they're talking about?"

"Oh, they'll be talking about us," Severus assured him, and Remus looked up—somewhat shocked. "They'll definitely be talking about us—it's a brother-thing, I suppose."

"They..." Remus doubted, looking up at the other boy—he too was staring out the window. "They talk about us?"

"Uhu," Severus glanced over at him—in question, and genuine concern, Remus could tell. "Don't worry—it's not in the who-gets-the-most-ass-way," he gave a little smile and Remus' hands tighten around his cup. Severus couldn't know of course, but the remark hurt—even if he was claiming that that wasn't how it worked, and was probably right. It stung a bit, but only a bit, and he refrained from letting it draw out. "It's just one of those things that you need to share with your brother."

"I see—no harm done?"

"None."

But somehow the remark bounces off the wall and Remus can't even hear it—all he wants is a trip inside Sirius' head, to know all the things he's ever thought, and if any of the things he ever said to him were real—he wants to believe they are, but sometimes he has weak moments ('_like now'_) and it just breaks him a bit.

--

"We decided we're going out tonight," Sirius declared, entering the kitchen with Regulus. "There's a nice restaurant in town."

"Mum won't be home anyways," Regulus said, flopping down next to Severus. "So she can't complain about it."

Sirius continued grinning, placing himself next to Remus. Under the table their fingers entwined—and it felt _good_—the small gesture chasing all the bad insecurities away, because sometimes ('_like now'_) it was just about the way Sirius smiled at him.

--

"Ah, good evening mister Black," the girl behind the counter giggled when she noticed Sirius. "I see you brought company."

Sirius nodded, and her smile grew as he winked at her—Remus fumed on the inside, remaining perfectly stoic on the outside.

"This is my brother," he pointed at Regulus, who smiled, hand entwined with Severus'. Of course Remus and Sirius' hands weren't entwined—'_no_,' Remus thought bitterly. '_That would surely ruin his reputation of man-whore._' "That's his boyfriend, Severus," her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the couple, but then she giggled at Sirius again. "And this is Remus." Remus gave a nod, tugging his hands in his pockets.

She smiled, looking down at her chart, and then led them in the restaurant. Remus walked behind Sirius, who was chattering away with the blonde girl, making her batter her eyelashes and fix her skirt. He gave a deep sigh—one that went unheard by all, except by Regulus. The younger Black rolled his eyes at his brother's antics—leaving your boyfriend behind to talk to a blonde bimbo was just not done. He wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulder, smiling at him and pulling him to walk next to them. Remus tried to smile at him, but he failed miserably. The last thing he needed was Sirius' pricky attitude. '_Stupid bastard._'

The girl gave them a table in the middle, right under the chandelier—it was obviously one of their best tables, Remus could tell by the way she smiled. They sat down, Regulus across from Remus and next to Severus. Sirius continued standing, talking a while longer to the girl, before flopping down next to Remus.

By the end of the evening they'd eaten delicious food, made conversation—the girl swooning around them the entire time—and had a lot to drink. Regulus was quite drunk, and had placed himself in Severus' lap, facing the older boy with his legs straddling Severus'. He buried his head in the raven's neck, murmuring something that made him laugh, all the time nuzzling the older boy and putting their foreheads together.

It wasn't until Sirius tried to take Remus' hand that the brunette noticed how pissed off he really was at Sirius—he was bloody angry, because he'd given him slim to none attention, and now suddenly he wanted to hold hands?

"Don't touch me, you stupid fuck." Remus snarled, pulling his hand away.

The people at the table next to theirs looked up, rather insulted, and Sirius frowned.

"Moony, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, completely clueless. The blonde waitress came with their desserts, battering her eyelashes, but Sirius didn't notice, staring at Remus—she halted, determined to get his attention before putting their ice-cream down.

"So it's okay for you to flirt with a blonde bimbo all night," he indicated the waitress and her eyes widened. Severus looked at the couple, Regulus' head still buried in his neck. "But if I tell you not to touch me it's a problem."

"I wasn't flirting!" Sirius protested, and the blonde spluttered—she wanted him to tell his stupid friend she wasn't a blonde bimbo.

"Maybe you just don't know the difference," Remus snapped, twirling a beer mat between his fingers. "Maybe all those times you kissed me you just meant to tell me what a great friend I am."

"Remus, come on," Sirius pulled his chair closer, and Remus glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm in love with you, can't you just accept that."

"I'm fine with it—but than don't fucking ignore me all night while flirting with others, ignorant bastard."

"Enough with the name calling," Sirius put his hands on Remus' hips, tugging the boy in his lap without a problem—Remus struggled a bit, but Sirius kept him down. "I apologise, it's just... this is kinda our first date," he blushed and Remus' eyes widened. Regulus grinned against his boyfriend's neck. "And I've never been on a date with someone I love and I was really nervous and I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

And when Remus connected their lips the blonde dropped her platter, muttering something about being needed in the kitchen. When a brunette came to clean up her mess and offer them new ice-cream five later, they were still in a heavy lip-lock.

--

The next morning, when Remus woke up he was completely happy and satisfied. He had slept extremely well, for once. And there was a beautiful boy spooning close against him—and he was so in love, he really couldn't care. Then he suddenly noticed there was something hard against his thigh and his eyes shot open. '_What?_'

Sirius groaned silently, a hand carelessly running over Remus' side. He seemed to be dreaming. And perhaps—just _maybe_—the effect of his dreams was poking Remus' thigh. Maybe?

Remus made it a point not to move too much—actually, the feeling wasn't entirely bad. Perhaps he could even get used to waking up with the other boy pushing against him like that. It was rather... pleasant, Sirius innocently pressed into his body, no matter how fucked up that sounded in his head. He just wondered what he should do next.

Well, it was _obvious_.

But Remus hadn't... not since Derek—and with Derek it'd just been the boy using his mouth as a fuck-toy. He couldn't... seriously. He _couldn't_. He loved Sirius to death—he really did—but the idea of his penis was a bit frightening. And that could've been funny but it really wasn't. He knew Sirius wasn't doing it on purpose—he was sleeping! He couldn't help it. And though the prospect of ever doing that again was scary, another part thought that he wouldn't want anyone else to touch Sirius in any way.

So he carefully turned around—_oh so_ carefully—and pushed softly against Sirius' chest until he was on his back, muttering something in his sleep. He decided that he should just see where this was going—he didn't necessarily have to... Sirius wouldn't make him... Shaking his head he made up his mind—Sirius wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to. Sirius loved him. The end.

The raven wasn't wearing his pyjama-trousers due to the heat, and had short shorts clinging to his hips instead. His grey shirt had ridden up to expose his stomach and part of his chest. Remus'd always known Sirius was gorgeous—he'd seen him naked plenty of times—but being alone with him like this was different, and he just really wanted to kiss that skin all over.

The tent in Sirius' shorts would be a problem though. How could he not accidentally brush against it when he leaned over?—and he didn't want to wake Sirius up immediately. What if he did _expect_ things from Remus? And if Remus couldn't follow through, what if he'd upset him? It was scary, but part of him looked forward to discovering what kind of thing Sirius liked—what would make him purr or gasp or cry out. So instead of worrying too much, he slowly lifted the navy shorts, and pulled them down from Sirius' pale legs.

The colour of his skin wasn't unlike Remus'—the biggest difference was definitely that Sirius' was unmarred—not too much spots or scars. Remus had loads of freckles and a lot of scars, criss-crossing over his body.

He took some time just sitting next to his sleeping lover, admiring his half-naked body. Sirius had strong long legs, and they were spread apart slightly, as he shifted in his sleep again. His chest was muscled but not so much as to make it look overdone—just perfect, really he was. When Remus' eyes were drawn back to Sirius' hard member he felt a bit ashamed—staring wasn't really proper, but the boy was asleep, so he didn't feel too guilty about it. And Sirius was his boyfriend, if anyone was allowed to stare, it would be Remus.

Eventually he reached out a hand and touched Sirius' knee. It was really soft and he couldn't resist the urge to slide his finger up over the pure thigh. Sirius moaned in his sleep, unconsciously arching slightly under the careful touch. Remus revelled in the boy's reaction, sliding his fingers up the other leg too, feeling the skin under his tips react and form goosebumps.

The longer he touched, the stronger the urge to kiss him grew. But did he want to? Well, of course he wanted to, but... _did_ he? It wasn't until Sirius moaned again that Remus realised he'd already started kissing the boy's chest. _When had that happened?_

"Mmm, Moony," Remus' eyes widened in shock and he looked up at the raven's face. But his eyes were still closed. "That feels really good."

He was still sleeping, apparently. Remus was really afraid to move—their chests were almost touching and he was straddling the pale hips. He could feel Sirius' erection pressing against his thigh and he wanted to do something but he didn't know how because it was so fucking _scary_ to be in this position again.

"Hmm..." Sirius made another soft noise and suddenly his eyes shot open, linking with Remus'. "Moony..."

He glanced down, to realise he was half-naked and hard, and Remus was straddling him and... not good.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, not knowing what to say—he really should apologise, but he didn't know how to explain.

"Oh Merlin, Remus, I'm so sorry," Sirius grasped Remus' shoulder and Remus inwardly frowned—what was _Sirius_ sorry for? "I didn't mean to! I didn't want to scare you, please don't be mad with me!"

"I'm not mad, I just..." he could see Sirius was scared to death and somehow that made him feel relieved—maybe Sirius understood. "I wanted to touch you."

"Remus, please don't feel like you have to do anything you don't want to," Sirius got up a bit, his shirt slipping down, and he kissed Remus' forehead—but really, Remus wanted those lips on his own instead. "We can wait for as long as you want to."

"Can I just touch you?" Remus asked, voice a bit squeaky.

They locked eyes again and Sirius finally understood. He paused in his panicky movements, and released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Smiling, he nodded, allowing the brunette to settle him back down. Remus quickly stole a kiss from him, and pushed up his grey shirt, pulling it off completely. He contented himself with the sight of Sirius' naked chest, running his fingertips in a straight line down from the hollow of the boy's throat to his bellybutton, slow and soft. Closing his eyes he relished in the touch, trying to memorize the exact feel of Sirius under his fingers—the raven smiled up at him, attentively watching his face as he bit his lip, travelling his hand back up. It nearly made him chuckle, watching his boyfriend's face contort in a look of utter content, just because he was touching him.

Remus slowly bent over to kiss Sirius' neck—with his eyes still closed he could feel the velvety skin under his lips even better, prickling his nerves' ends. The smallest of touches made him go wild, and he felt himself grow hot when Sirius mewled softly. He left a hickey on the boy's collarbone, kissing his way to the muscular shoulder. Linking one of his hands with Sirius', he kissed the other hand's knuckles, caressing them with his lips, and taking the fingers one by one in his mouth. The low moan Sirius let out because of his actions sounded like heaven in Remus' ears, and he felt Sirius' hand tighten around his own because of all the hold-up tension in his body.

"It's okay Sirius," Remus kissed the boy's palm, his eyes still closed—yet he knew Sirius was biting his lip and restraining himself, trying to control his body and its reactions. "Please don't hold yourself back. I like the noises you make."

He heard Sirius' hoarse chuckle, and savoured the sound, he could practically taste it on his lips—like the spicy taste of Sirius' skin, a bit salty but so completely and utterly _Sirius_ that Remus could never get enough. He kissed the man's fingertips, and allowed him to swipe his thumb over his bottom lip, before taking it in his mouth—then moved down to kiss his palm and wrist. Nuzzling the plane of his hand he left small pecks and moved to the pulse point, nibbling the skin softly and going down to his elbow and then to his shoulder. He caressed the dimples at the boy's collar-bone, and kissed the hollow of his throat—keeping his eyes shut he could feel it even better, the small curves in Sirius' skin and little freckles, like mountains in a countryside, sliding under his lips, touching his fingertips. And the difference was supposed to be too small to notice, but Remus felt it all.

Making his way down to the boy's pale, sturdy waist he pecked the side of his hip, bringing his lip down to where he felt the indents of where the waistband of his shorts had been. Drawing his lips down further he paused at the hollow by his ankle and kissed his heel—by now he knew he had cautiously mapped the outlines of the boy's frame—like a rough sketch—and the heat in his trousers was getting too much for him to bare. He resolutely crawled back up, almost matching his figure on top of Sirius', and opened his eyes.

Sirius was looking straight at him, and Remus knew in that moment he'd never seen anything more beautiful than him—and that no matter where they went from now, he would follow.

He brought his lips down on Sirius', a hard, passionate kiss, at the exacts same time as he palmed the boy's erection—he felt the shiver run his strong build, and swallowed the moan following not a second later. He could hear the blood running through his veins and it seemed like his whole body was pulsating—electric fire when the boy's hips bucked into his as a natural reflex, searching friction Remus was more than willing to give—because it made him feel so good.

When he started marking the pale neck—_his, his, his_—the resulting noise Sirius made was so beautiful, Remus wished he could tape it and keep it with him forever.

"Make that noise again," he pleaded, licking an even path down his chest to his bellybutton. "Please."

Sirius obliged when Remus' fingers felt against him again—touching and memorising, remembering every small twitch as Sirius' fists turned white and stars twinkled behind his eyes.

Remus' hand was still entwined with Sirius' and he was brought back up to kiss that rosy mouth of his—he saw that Sirius was biting his bottom lip, and his eyes seemed to sparkle like never before. Remus had always secretly wondered ('_no you haven't!_') what Sirius would look like in a situation like this, turned on and wanting it badly. He vowed to never forget the image, or at least make sure he saw it a lot more in the future.

Not really knowing what he was doing, he brought their entwined hands to his own trousers, tugging them off—Sirius seemed all too happy to help, so he figured he wasn't doing anything wrong. Within the minute Sirius' free hand was gripping into his bare ass—nails digging in in such a blissful way it had Remus purring darkly—pulling him forcefully down against his own body. Remus watched entranced as Sirius' head fell back against the pillow and his mouth opened in a surprised 'o'—he himself was panting so hard it was one of the only sounds still clear in his mind. He slid his hand over Sirius' member one more time before moving his hips against the boy's waist instead—Sirius hand was placed firmly against his ass still, moving their groins together.

Their entwined hands fell back against the pillow above Sirius' head, and Remus' free one was gripping onto his hip—the feeling was too good, he never wanted it to stop yet it felt like it was setting his soul on fire, that it could never be enough, he was addicted and couldn't let go now. Sirius wrapped his legs around Remus' tanned hips, his knees drawn up tight around them to keep their groins together—bucking and sliding and thrusting—his slender fingers entangled in the auburn hair.

Remus couldn't stop looking into Sirius' eyes—he really wanted to look away at one point, fascinated by their movements, wanting to see the transpiration on the boy's stomach, see his heart beat its way out of his chest—he just couldn't stop. Sirius' eyes were pleading, telling him everything from '_please, stop_' and '_Merlin, faster_', it was absolutely breathtaking.

He didn't know how long they had been moving when Sirius' orgasm took him—suddenly the strong thighs tightened around his frame, shaking with strain and his back arched further, chest touching chest. He cried out so loud Remus was sure the whole world had heard him—or at least stopped spinning for a second—his goods spilling over their stomachs. Remus wasn't surprised that he'd come so soon, having probably been hard for most of the night—he was surprised when Sirius found strength enough to move, his hand slithering down between their bodies to help Remus over the edge himself. Two fast strokes and he was there, huskily calling Sirius' name.

Remus wasn't as strong as Sirius had been, and couldn't keep his body up—instead he collapsed onto the older's sticky chest, breathing heavily. One of Sirius' legs dropped down in a heap, laying a bit crocked, half-entwined with Remus', the other still around Remus' hip. He vaguely saw Sirius clean up his hand against the bedsheet and would've chuckled—had his lungs not been near to failing. Then the hand was running through the hair at the back of his neck, and Sirius' other fingers were caressing his own—that hand still together with his.

He heaved a deep, relaxed sigh, finally his heart seemed to want to calm down a bit, yet his body was still on fire—he couldn't even muster the strength to look up, so he closed his eyes instead, tangling his legs further with Sirius'.

"You okay baby?" Sirius' voice was hoarse—he always had a deep voice, but now it was even darker, more sexy—and Remus had always wondered what Sirius would sound like after sex ('_no you haven't! ...and that doesn't even count as sex!_') and he could not be happier now that he finally knew.

"Never better," he murmured—he tried to happy-murmur, but wasn't even sure there existed such a thing. "And you?"

"Perfect. I never believed in the glow... but here it is," he heard Sirius laugh softly—in obvious content. "You make me feel absolutely amazing. Tell me how I can make you feel the same."

Remus smiled when he realised Sirius didn't get it.

"You just did Siri," he flattered his head against the sweaty chest, not even caring. "First you moaned my name in your sleep, and then you let me touch you—and you made such pretty noises, just for me," he felt like a six-year-old on Christmas, finding out he'd gotten the yellow tractor he'd always wanted. "I've never felt so loved and wanted in my whole entire life."

"I want to make you feel like that forever," Sirius kissed his head, and Remus felt his whole body relax beneath his own—he knew they were going to sleep again. He felt so drained, and part of him wanted to cry at allowing himself to be so vulnerable, but he was being held and it felt great. "I love you Moony."

"I love you too Siri," he absentmindedly kissed the skin his lips could reach, their hands still entwined—and finally his heart was beating normally again. "Let's sleep."

**AN: I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to get a move on with this. I got stuck for a while there—but it's gonna go better from now on. The plot almost unravels!... whatever that may mean. It makes sense in my head. So give me those reviews, they boost me up!**

**I know that was a bit of a weird scene back there. I dunno—some sort of thing overtook me, the Demon of Schmooshy Porn I think, and it's partly good, because I haven't been possessed by a Demon for a while. I actually almost forgot what it felt like to place your fingers on the keys and just write. I think this means I'm back in the game! But, about the scene... part of it was written with trouble. Then suddenly I started writing and I was off. Sorry if this chapter was bad for you guys—I understand.**

**About the pretty noises: noises made in a moment of great ecstasy can definitely be pretty. I know they can be.**


	10. Cygnus knows Best

**C**ygnus knows best

Remus heard a dull thud and a deep sigh. He'd heard that thud before—it was merely the sound of the door handle colliding with the wall. At first it didn't strike him as odd that people would just come into the bedroom—Regulus did it all the time, honestly. When he grumbled something in his sleep, and shifted he realised he was still nestled comfortably on top of Sirius' body. Sirius' very naked body. Oh fuck.

He turned around—flopping off his lover's body as he did—and landed on his belly. Afraid to open his eyes, he knew he had to—there was a cough and Sirius stirred. It was at times like these that Remus truly hated his friend's capability of zooming all things out—he wasn't even aware of a third person in the room. Somehow he did know Remus wasn't close to him anymore, because he turned and started tugging at the brunette's body. Remus was twisted onto his side by those skilful hands, and brought closely to the other's figure—until the older boy was spooning close to his backside. Now he was definitely afraid of opening his eyes.

Self-conscious, even as his brain was still rather sleep-clouded, he drew his knees closer to his chest, hiding his nakedness. He decided he could just pretend to be asleep until Sirius woke, and then they could handle it together. Luck was not on his side.

"No need to pretend mister Lupin," a voice cold as ice came—and Remus wanted to scream because he _knew _that voice, "you flinched when I banged the door. And after that you turned around. Or you're awake—or you move around in your sleep a lot. Since you've probably been on top of my son for quite some time now I'm guessing it's the first. Or you would've moved off of him some time during the night."

Now, Cygnus had no way of knowing if they had been laying like that all night, but Remus still found it better not to point that out. Instead he bit his lip and opened one eye cautiously.

Cygnus didn't per say look rigid or infuriated. She was leaning against the doorframe, her tender body covered in a silk robe, her long fingers wrapped delicately around a mug. Her hair lay loose on her shoulders and Remus guessed she hadn't been up for that long. She looked calmer than Remus could have ever dreamed—her eyes were shut off from the world though, pure ice, and that could not be a good sign.

"Sirius, wake up, before I yell at your unsuspecting _lover_ instead of you," she said the word with such disdain that Remus had to resist the urge to cower in fright—but he was a Gryffindor no matter what.

"Please don't be angry at him madam," he begged, he felt a need to protect Sirius, after all he'd done for him. Cygnus raised an eyebrow in question, "it's really my fault. I was that one that came on to him and I really don't think he likes me or anything, it was a pity-act and..." he stopped talking when he saw her eyes flash with mockery—she knew he was lying, there was no sense in saying any more.

"Don't take me a fool mister Lupin, I know my son—he's head over heels for you, and he's never committed pity-acts of this kind. Sirius, wake up, _now_."

The raven muttered something and shifted against Remus' body—all he could do was bite his lip harder. He didn't dare move, afraid of flashing more of his body than he'd already had to Cygnus.

"Sirius?" Remus carefully poked Sirius' side—deciding to speed up the process of waking his lover.

"Mmm, a bit longer Moony," the raven muttered, and pulled Remus against him again, burying his head in Remus' neck.

"Mister Black you will wake up this instant before I personally drag your ass out of that bed," The stern voice from his mother shook him clearly from his sleep and his eyes shot open in shock.

"Mum," Sirius swallowed hard—and Remus couldn't help but notice how that was the first time he'd ever heard the other boy use 'mum'—he always seemed to use 'mother'.

"I find this situation most displeasing Sirius," Cygnus said sharply, posing one hand on her hip, "you will explain yourself this instant or I will take your head—don't you dare mock me boy, because I'll have none to do with motherly love then."

"Mum we were just...—" Sirius sat up slightly, hurriedly pulling up the blankets to regain some of Remus' dignity.

"I know what you were doing, I'm no idiot," she snapped—even though her frame stayed still and her eyes kept their cool, her mouth spit poison. Remus unconsciously huddled closer into Sirius' chest, and he sighed in relief when he felt the boy take his hand under the comforter, "what I want to know is how long you've been doing it—do you find it so enjoyable to undermine my authority just because of your raging hormones?"

Remus closed his eyes—waiting for Sirius' reply to that. Cygnus couldn't possibly know how much her remark stung. He himself had thought about the boy's hormones for so long, maybe it was just pent-up lust, maybe it wasn't Remus, maybe Sirius just wanted to get off. And doubting like that hurt _so much_.

"Mum this isn't just hormones," Sirius said—and he too sounded hurt, as if he was pained that his mother would think so low of him, "I wouldn't go against your will if it were just hormones—I love him."

"Sirius..." she began in a warning tone, but he objected.

"You know me best of all mum, I love you so much—you know that. I know I'm not the perfect son and maybe I should've tried better but that doesn't mean I don't. You mean the world to me, and I would never go against your wishes for mere sexual gratification. I wouldn't wish to disrespect you by taking a lover I do not care for. I _love_ Remus Lupin mum."

When Remus opened his eyes again, Cygnus' look had softened and she was staring straight at her son. He squeezed Sirius' hand, but kept looking at his mother—she sighed delicately.

"Fine," she tipped her head up slightly, and her eyes wandered down to Remus'—for once he didn't shy away from her stern look, "you can love him. But you better marry him Sirius, because if you disgraced me for a fling I'm feeding you to the neighbour's cat—and I hope he has a uterus in there somewhere because I'm expecting beautiful, irresponsible, malfunctioning grandchildren from you," she stood, straightening her back away from the doorway. As an afterthought she added: "next time clean after sex—there's male fluids all over your chest sweetheart."

With that she turned and left, leaving the door open—and Remus rather shocked.

"Uterus?" he looked up at Sirius, stunned—the boy just chuckled in reply.

"She was joking... I hope," Sirius grinned slightly, leaning over to kiss Remus softly, "Remmi... I really liked our almost-sorta-half-sex," he bit the brunette's bottom lip and nuzzled against his cheek, kissing him again, "I hope it was good for you too."

"Please stop worrying," Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, returning the kiss with vigour, "it was really good. Definitely repeatable."

"Good," Sirius smirked and pecked the other's lips once more, wedging one of his naked knees between Remus' equally naked thighs, "we _should_ clean up you know."

"Mm," Remus nodded in agreement, one of his hands sliding up over the other's ass to rest on his hip "it's all sticky."

"Very sticky," Sirius murmured, bringing his body closer to the other's, "it could be stickier."

"Much stickier," the brunette agreed, and he felt agile fingers slide down over his chest, "Siri," he paused—his breathing catching in his throat when one of the fingers rubbed a sensitive spot—nibbling the boy's jawbone in a teasing fashion, "are you insinuating we make things sticky?"

"I like sticky," Sirius purred possessively, "sticky is nice."

**AN: It's a short, morning-after sorta fic—even though it's not the morning after, but the same morning. It went the way I planned, even though it's rather short.**


End file.
